This new life of the living dead girl
by SilverRavenofthefullmoon
Summary: Watching her family die as ghouls, Ericka Hart flees her old life with a blessed knife, now an empty shell; a living dead girl. Then the Hellsing Organization finds her, and gives her a new life...and Alucard fresh virgin blood. AlucardXOC please enjoy!
1. Out of the shadows

**A.U-I've been wondering about a story for Hellsing but I've been a little too skiddish to do so, this simply because I'm never sure if I can get the characters that aren't mine...well...'in character'. This of course has been a thought of mine since my sophmore year in high school when I'd orriginally Wanted to write one. Well...almost three years down the road and I'm ready to have a go at it. NOTE- I still may not have the characters down just right YET. So...I need YOU yes YOU wonderful Hellsing fans to Let me know and give me the advise and such needed to make it better. Just ...try not to kill my soul TOO much please. **

**__****Disclamers ( In Itallic, bold AND UNDERLINED...cause you NEED TO KNOW) I do not own anything but Ericka. She is my character and therefore, I own her soul. :D Enjoy!**

Light green eyes, hidden by black shaggy bangs were lidded; their form slouched in the cushion of the bus seat. They had been awake and alert for the last thirty six hours and now the insomnia was finally wearing off. A pair of baggy, black cargo pants and an oversized hooded sweatshirt, along with bound breasts hid their female form well enough for passersby to think 'male'; a teenage male to be exact, going by the name of 'Vincent' instead of Ericka, their real name.

The seventeen year old did a quick sweep of the buss without being noticed. There was a business man two seats behind, two males that looked to be in their late teens to early twenties three seats in front of her, and a trio of giggling girls admiring a rather flirtatious boy in the very back. The two in front of her were gruff looking, both grungy with clothes that could only be placed as 'thugs'. Taking note that these two hadn't seen her since they'd boarded, however, along with the fact that she was posed as a 'he', Ericka thought it safe enough to sleep. With a nod of satisfaction at her thoughts, heavy lids finally closed and the girl let sleep take over.

**Enter Dream**

_Well….today fucking sucked, Ericka kept this thought in her mind as she rounded the corner of the alleyway that was close to her hellish home. Today had been the official Graduation for the high school student and it went as she had expected it to. She had woken up, heard nothing from her parents as they were hung over from partying again. She'd gotten Abbey, her little sister, ready for the ceremony and they'd set off. Her parents did come, though they'd grumbled the whole way there. They'd watched her get a diploma and instead of getting pictures like other families had, it was straight home so she could go to work at the mall downtown and her parents could get stoned._

_Now it was almost ten thirty, so her parents were most likely passed out. Taking one last corner, she walked up the steps to the front door and twisted the knob to see if it was locked….and the door swung open._

_Ericka tilted her head, odd….normally it was locked, unless Abbey was still up. She sighed; this would mean the six year old had been through a nightmare again. Stepping into the house, she clicked on her miniature flashlight in case her parents were on the floor passed out. "Abbey…" she whispered. "Abbey come on, if you're up I'll take you to bed now, okay sweetie." She turned when she heard floorboards creak. Shining the beam she opened her mouth to speak. Instead, green eyes widened in horror at the sight as she screamed._

**End Dream**

The feeling of someone touching her shoulder caused Ericka to wake with a jolt. Her eyes were wide as she turned to look at the one rousing her.

The bus driver blinked, "Sorry kid, didn' mean to startle ya, but this is the last stop and I wanna go home." He hesitated before adding, "I can't let ya sleep on here for the night, boy."

_Boy…? _That's right; she was disguised as a boy. Nodding, Ericka stood and headed for the exit, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

The driver handed out some money. "Here's some cash for ya kid. I'm not normally this generous, but there's something about you…"

Ericka gave a little quirk of a smile, deepening her voice as she replied. "There's always something about me, sir." Accepting the money she added, "Thanks," and hopped off the bus.

The buss took off down the road as Ericka took in her surroundings. The sun was just now setting and it looked as if there was a small country village ahead, with nothing more than grass and trees everywhere else. _The bus stops all the way out here?_ Ericka shook her head; Europe was different compared to her city life in America. Or at least what had been her life; it was a life that she wanted to forget though, or at least the end of it.

Shuddering, she began walking towards the little village before something caught her eye. A little church, which looked almost abandoned, was out by itself. Ericka tilted her head slightly in thought._ Hmm…I need more sleep….bingo_; she headed for the church at a low jog. Approaching the abandoned building, she looked around to see if there was any way to get in other than the front door. She successfully found a back door knocked in and quickly ducked inside.

Though it was dark, there was just enough light to see and she easily made her way through the halls, her footsteps quiet against the wooden floor. She stilled at the muffled sound of a female voice. _Damn,_ the place wasn't empty after all. Now on guard, she pulled out a knife of silver with a well decorated handle from the pocket of her hoddie and moved forward cautiously.

A door appeared at the end of the hall and Ericka heard the voice again, followed by a male's this time. With a frown, she slowly turned the doorknob just enough to open the door and peek out.

It was the front of the church, where services were held and a man, who appeared to be dressed as a priest, and a young woman police officer were standing together. The officer seemed as if she were drugged, but Ericka couldn't see the man; his back was facing her. At first, her mind thought of 'lover', but then the police officer pulled a gun to the man's head mumbling. "Stop…or I'll blow your brains out…"

Ericka raised an eyebrow and slipped into the shadows of the candle lit room when a gunshot sounded. She turned, expecting to see brain matter and blood from the man's head everywhere. However, the two seemed to be alive and focused on the double door entrance to the room.

_Okay…what the fuck?_ Ericka frowned, thinking to herself and uncaring of this new male voice. Then she heard it growl out, "God damned _**punk**_!"

At this Ericka's brows furrowed. _Wait…who's the punk, the guy? _Slipping back against the wall, farther back into the darkness, she watched. Apparently the two male individuals were vampires, the one holding the police officer being a 'freak'. He was disguising himself as a priest and terrorizing the village. The other vampire, who had a black suit, red coat, red had, and tinted glasses was ordered by his human master to kill this other vampire.

Had Ericka heard this same conversation before she'd graduated, the teen would've laughed hysterically. Ever since that night….the night she'd left home…well…

Green eyes narrowed as she gripped her knife tighter. Though she was only seventeen, the girl had been able to hold her own in a fight since fifth grade. She'd become interested in knives by her freshman year and they were her favorite weapon since. She was considered the champion of her school when it came to throwing them as well. She was also one of the few who followed gut instinct most of the time.

At the moment, instinct was telling her to get the police officer and herself the hell out of here, but… Ericka watched as soldiers appeared out of nowhere through the pews, Guns pointed towards the vampire in red. Her lips formed a thin line as she began studying them curiously before she froze. Each soldier that she could see a full view of their face had empty sockets….like a zombie.

The vampire in red just smiled. "You let your ghouls do your dirty work?"

The other stiffened. "I think you need to die now."

_Oh god…shit! _Ericka was trembling wide eyes locked on the mindless undead ghouls as they began to take aim. The sound of bullets snapped her out of her paralyzed state and she focused on the other vampire with his female captive. _Only got one shot…_ Stepping forward she cut a deep line along the undead man's back with a flick of her wrist, causing him to release the officer with a yelp.

Before anyone could turn to look, Ericka was back in the shadows. The officer wasn't so fortunate, as a ghoul turned and began pumping bullet after bullet into her torso. By the time the vampire priest snapped his fingers for them to stop, she was already dead.

Ericka shook her head sadly. _I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to die…_ Eyes made their way to their way to the man in the red coat that was….moving. He'd been shot by a room full of people and he was slowly getting to his feet, laughing. She stared lightly in disbelief as he began to regenerate his body; even his clothes where being pieced back together.

His hat and glasses had been knocked off when he'd fallen from being shot. As he looked up, shaggy black hair hung down just barely hiding blood red eyes. "Your manmade bullets can't destroy me!" He stated, fangs showing while his eyes looked wild and crazy.

Ericka watched as he pulled out his own gun and began shooting the ghoulish soldiers. The other vampire stared, flustered as his minions turned into dust. His hand went to his back and felt the slice that Ericka had made with her knife.

Trembling, Ericka gripped her knife tighter, as she slid down to sit on the floor. Her back pressed to the wall and her legs pressed to her chest as the vampire turned, eyes blazing.

The fake priest reached out into the shadowed area where Ericka had just been. His hand hit the wall and he looked into the dark, squinting lightly. As he looked down, his eyes met Ericka's and became furious. He opened his mouth to speak just as a shot rang out and a hole blew through his chest.

Ericka had to bite down hard on her bottom lip in order to hide the scream. Slowly looking up, she saw the hole in the wall where the bullet had gone through the vampire and had hit… about a foot and a half above her head. Green eyes looked at the now truly dead vampire just in time. She shut them quickly as the corpse turned to dust over top of her. Shaking lightly, she opened her eyes once more to find the one with the red coat gone.

After about a minute later, the seventeen year old got to her feet before shaking her entire body. Dust fell from her hair and clothes and landed on the rest of the particles. She glanced over to the female officer's body, her gun lying next to her. Ericka made her way over to the corpse. "Sorry miss…" she crouched down before snagging the gun and its holster, placing it on her person. She then patted her down to find some extra cash and placed it with the money the bus driver had given her.

"You're not the only one who can hide in the shadows…" The deep, male voice was from behind her.

Ericka froze, knife still in hand as she slowly stood. Turning, she saw the vampire in red, his hat now placed on his head. His glasses were gone though, leaving those deep red eyes to stare so piercingly it was as if they looked into her very soul. Could he look into her soul? She tried not to bite her lip in front of him. No…that would show fear…and fear was the last thing she wanted to show to this man.

He tilted his head, staring at her curiously. "You're a very strange child… trying to fight a vampire…even if he was weak." He walked forward, inches from the teen before looking to the dead officer. "She didn't want to die tonight..." he looked into the forest green eyes. "She didn't have to either…"

_Think Ericka…_ Quickly, her hand went out and slashed his chest with the large knife before jumping to the right. Her body crashed through a stained glass window as she positioned herself to tuck and roll. Within minutes she was back on her feet and running, hood flying back revealing short, raven black hair cut and styled as what one would call an 'emo' boy's. As she ran, there was a laughter in her head that sounded more like the bloodsuckers before a thought hit her mind, this being her own: _You're fucked._

Alucard glanced at the broken window, a small grin on his face. The teen had a bit of fire within her. Her scent was the only way he knew she was in fact a she and it had fear twisted throughout it the entire time he stood before her….but not when she attacked the other…._Smart girl…_ He glanced down at where she had sliced him. The wound was healing slower than even the bullet wounds had, and it had truly given him a bit of pain. Not much… but enough for it to sting slightly as one would feel if they were stung by an insect. So it was a blessed blade then. How did she know to attack with a _**blessed**_ knife? He raised an eyebrow towards the pane less window, the girl now gone from view, when he felt his master, Integra, tap into his thoughts.

_**Is it done, Alucard?**_

_Yes…_ The vampire paused. _There is one thing though…_

_**What?**_

_A child, wearing all black… short raven hair and green eyes… I want to keep her. _

_**No, you are to release the girl now…you haven't bitten her have you?**_

The vampire walked towards the window, a full moon overhead. _She attacked me with a knife and then escaped me…_ He smirked, _I enjoy a chase though, master…_

A sigh echoed through his thoughts. _**Alucard the organization has no use for children and neither do you.**_

_She knew to carry a blessed knife…and she attacked the target as well with no fear._

At first, silence… then, _**it doesn't matter. You still can't-**_

_I'm catching her…and keeping her as mine, whether you help or not, master._

_**Damn it, Alucard NO! You will leave her alone! That's an-**_

_She's heading your way…_

Integra snarled and the connection broke. Alucard chuckled lightly slowly disappearing into the shadows. "Let's see if you can hide now…_**girl.**_"

Ericka continued to run, her breathing slowly getting heavy. Every few moments she'd look over her shoulder. _Why didn't he follow me?_ She slowed to a walk as she moved uphill now. _Maybe…_ she shook her head. _Who knows?_

Reaching the top of the hill, she froze at the sight of army like trucks and a black car. Soldiers were lined up and a woman with blonde hair in a green suit was in front. Glasses hid blue eyes which were staring into Ericka's green. A smile hit the woman's lips before she spoke, her British accent clearly visible. "Are you lost?"

Ericka paused before replying with her disguised boy voice. "No miss, just going for a walk."

"I wouldn't advise it…" the woman stated, smile still there. "There's a madman on the loose, and though the knife will give you protection… it's still not safe."

Ericka blinked glancing at the knife in her hand still. Letting out a breath she gave a slight smile before opening her mouth to speak.

"Especially for a young girl like you," the woman added slowly.

Ericka froze, a smile turning into a dropped jaw. Eyes wide, she took a step back. "How…how did you..."

"Isn't that right, Alucard?" The woman spoke again, looking behind Ericka now.

Ericka whipped around; knife at the ready but the wrist was caught by the vampire in red. A slight squeak passed her lips as she stared in fear.

Alucard grinned, canines almost glowing in the moonlight. "You're away from the shadows you hide in now…girl."

Ericka trembled, her breath hitching in her chest. Her knees felt weak before her legs gave out. The deep laughter of the red-eyed male was the last thing she heard before everything went black…

…but only for a little while, as the nightmare closed in on her again.

**Alriiiiight...first one up! (whew! wasn't too bad) Hopefully you all liked it somewhat. So ...stay tuned to see what happens to dear little Ericka.**

**__****Ericka- HEY! Quit talking about me like I'm some damsel in distress!**

******O.o how'd YOU get in here?**


	2. New life, New job, Horrid truth

**A/N: A special thanks for the anonymous 3: Anonymous person, Chrono, and HUNK694. I appreciated the comments very much and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'll be sure to keep it goin' for ya.**

**To those who didn't realize it, Seras DID die in the first chapter. Yes folks...she does not exist in this story now. Sorry to dissapoint those fans of hers. I think she's totally badass myself but...it happens. **

_Ericka-Whatever, you just wanted competition removed..._

******A.U-...Hush you**

**__****DISCLAIMER- I own NOTHING...except for the character, Ericka...her soul belongs to me ^-^**

**DREAM**

_Ericka screamed as her green eyes stared in horror at the individual she'd called her father. Though he'd been skinny from his smoking and such, he was also torn and bloody, a chunk out of his neck. His mouth was hanging open, drool lightly dripping out as he took slow steps towards her. _

"_D-dad…" Ericka backed away slowly. "Dad …it's me." Her hands found the wall behind her as her mind went into overdrive. __**Come on Ericka, you really think that your dad is okay? First off, he's got a chunk out of his neck and he's drooling and walking around like a zombie. THIS is not your father! **__A hand reached down into her two sizes two big hoodie pocket and pulled out the large knife in which her pagan friend had gotten blessed by a priestess as a gift. As she pulled the cover off the blade, her 'father' growled, snapping his jaws at her. The man closed in on her due to the fact that she couldn't move any farther away. She refrained from gagging at the stench of blood and death as he placed hands on either side of her head._

"_D-dad…" Ericka watched his face hover over her shoulder. She was trembling now as she blinked back tears of pure fear. "D-daddy please…"__** This is NOT your father! Your father would never do anything like this and he would NOT be doing this to you. He's smacked you around, yes but NEVER would he act like THIS.**_

_Drool fell onto her white, cotton, work shirt as he opened his mouth wider._

_Ericka closed her eyes, "Daddy…" she let it pass her lips as a whisper before she slammed the blade of her knife into his chest._

_The pained cry echoed through the house as the torn male backed away, black hair flying about wildly around his head. His left hand gripped the knife handle before he froze, his body convulsing once as it slowly became dust. The knife, no longer in a solid object, clattered to the ground._

_Her chest rose and fell shakily as she stared at the floor. A mix of confusion and fear plain on her face as the blood curdling scream of a child sounded on the floor above her. _

**END DREAM**

"Abbey!" Ericka bolted upright, chest moving quickly as she took in panicked breaths. Her eyes were wide as she took in her new environment. She was in a large bedroom, sitting in a soft but firm full sized bed for two. The door was on the opposite wall that the bed was against and a dresser with a large mirror was against the left wall of the room. A nightstand was next to the bed on the right side and two tall dressers without mirrors were directly across from the other dresser.

"…" Ericka looked over at a chair to the left of the bed and saw her clothes hanging over the back and another set of clothes folded neatly on the seat. Frowning, she looked down at herself to see a rather old fashioned, white cotton night gown covering her body. The teen plucked at the ribbon that laced up from the chest to the neck of the clothing when a knock came at the door.

Looking up, she saw an elder man step into her room. He wore black pants, a white button up shirt with a black vest overtop and a monocle. His jet black hair was in a little long and tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Oh, I see that you're awake now." The man smiled; the British accent common now to the American girl's ears. "I was glad that Sir Integra's old clothes fit you. Your clothes were quite dirty. In fact, that's what I came in to get if you don't mind.

Stunned Ericka didn't speak. Instead she blinked at the old man's dark eyes. "Uh…"

The man chuckled. "Oh, excuse me. My name is Walter; I am Sir Integra's butler."

Ericka raised an eyebrow. "Um…right. So…" She ran a hand through her choppily cut hair. "Look, thanks for not leaving me out in the middle of the road out there, but..."

"Sir Integra would like to speak with you once you've gotten dressed." Walter walked in and grabbed the dirty clothes that the young woman had been wearing. "I'll be two doors down if you need anything, Miss?" He turned to face the girl, leaving the end as more of a question. When she seemed to hesitate about stating her name, he added, "No use hiding… we wouldn't harm you miss..."

Ericka moved her gaze from the blankets on the bed to Walter's. His words were kind, yet firm…almost fatherly or at least more fatherly than her father had been. Her lips twitched into an unseen smile. "Ericka," she finally stated softly. "My name is Ericka Hart."

Walter nodded and headed for the door as Erika scooted out of bed. She picked up the clothes she was supposed to wear, finding a white dress shirt and a floor length skirt. _Eww…_ nose wrinkled she looked over her shoulder to the open doorway. "Walter?"

The man poked his head in, an eyebrow raised. "Yes Ms. Hart?"

Raising a brow of her own, she stated simply, "I'd prefer it if you'd call me by Ericka, if it's alright… also," She held up the skirt. "You got anything like... dress pants maybe? Skirts really aren't my thing."

Walter chuckled, "I think I can find some for you, Ericka."

Ericka nodded with a smile as he disappeared out of view. Stripping off the sleepwear, she noticed the sports bra and bindings that had hidden her D cup breasts were gone and a normal one in their place. Seeing how they spilled out some, she frowned before reaching behind her to unhook it and checked the size _…C…_

With a sigh, the bra was placed back on and the shirt was pulled onto her body. The bra would have to do for now, but one could only be comfortable in a size smaller for only so long. She was finishing up the last few buttons on the soft shirt when Walter returned with a pair of what looked like black slacks with pockets and belt loops. As she pulled them on Walter waited patiently.

"I almost couldn't find them," he said glancing at the red stud in the left of Ericka's nose. "You might want to take that out…and tuck in your shirt before you speak with Sir Integra."

As this was said, Ericka almost laughed. "Why? It's not like he's my-"

"Uh, Sir Integra is a she."

Ericka opened her mouth before her faced took on a confused look. "She…" the girl blinked as she obliged and tucked in her shirt. "I'm not taking this out." She pointed to the stud in her nose. "So…why is she called a 'sir' when she is indeed a she? Shouldn't it be Ms. or Mrs.?"

Walter led her out of the room and down the hall. "Well, Sir is actually her title…for what I don't think I should tell you though."

Ericka raised a brow curiously. "Why, is it really that confidential?"

"Ah, here we are," Walter opened a set of doors, ignoring the teen's question. "Sir Integra, Ms. Hart is here if you'd like to speak with her now."

The Thirty two year old woman sitting at the office desk looked through round glasses. Pale blonde hair tumbled down around her shoulders as calculating blue eyes stared at the girl with a piercing gaze. A thin cigar was between her lips, the burnt end turning bright orange as she inhaled. Placing the cigar between the middle and index finger of her right hand, she let the smoke leave her mouth. "Thank you Walter…" her eyes went back to the girl. "What's your first name, Ms. Hart?

"Ericka…" the teen stepped forward. "Look, I appreciate the hospitality so far and all but-"

"Sit," Integra ordered, voice a little stern. Ericka blinked, glancing at the chair in front of her before she pulled it out and sat in it cautiously.

Taking another drag from her cigar, Integra interlaced her fingers. "So… Erika, you're quite young to be off on your own." She chuckled. "And disguised as a boy for that matter…"

The comment made Ericka's eyes narrow just a bit. "First off, disguising as a boy is better than dressing as a girl which would make it more likely for me to get kidnapped or raped and such. So unlike you, who seems to find it funny, I thought it was a pretty damn smart idea." She ignored the glare and continued. "Second, I'll be eighteen in about a month and a half…which to me would be considered a legal adult. So therefore, I'm not that young."

A blonde brow rose as Integra stared at Ericka, smoke from the cigar curling around her. She cocked her head to one side in thought. "Do your parents know where you are?"

Ericka hoped the woman didn't see her shudder as the image of her father as a ghoul flashed in her mind. "They're home in America, ma'am." She brought her left hand up, chewing on her short nails before adding. "They don't even know I'm here."

"So you're a runaway then?"

"Not unless it still counts when they're dead."

Integra blinked at this, expression only showing a bit of understanding. "It's rather hard when someone close dies…"

A bitter chuckle escaped the girl. "My parents and I weren't close." She glanced at the desk, a light amount of venom showing through her green eyes. "They weren't exactly what you'd call the 'parenting' type."

Integra nodded, "I see…well I'm sorry-"

"You know….I don't really think you are…to be brutally honest." She leaned forward, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "In fact, I would think you don't give a shit about my past at all. That's not why you wanted to talk to me, so quit beating around the damn bush and say what you really want to ask me already."

Integra's eyes went lidded before she opened a drawer in her desk. Ericka's eyes widened as the woman pulled her knife out and rested it on a small stack of papers between them. "Now…" Integra took another puff on her cigar. "You attacked my vampire with this knife, instead of the gun that was found on you, and you attacked the other vampire with this knife as well." When the girl nodded, she continued. "Did you have your knife blessed?"

Again, Ericka nodded. "By a wiccan priestess…Why is this important?"

"And you were indeed there when Alucard killed the other?"

"Like I said…why is this important?"

"How did you know to bless the blade?"

The question shocked the girl. "I….I didn't; it was a gift from a friend."

Integra frowned lightly as blackness appeared behind her against the wall. Ericka's eyes widened as the vampire dressed in red, which she guessed was 'Alucard', stepped through. "What she says is indeed true, master, but I don't think she's telling everything…" He grinned, enlarged canines showing as he did so. "I think she should stay here…"

Both women spoke a strong, "No" at the same time before Integra added. "The organization doesn't need a child to look after."

Ericka glared, "Hey, I'm not a child… and I don't need your damn organization either."

"But you do need a place to stay," Walter stepped up next to her as he spoke. "I do apologize, Sir Integra, but I agree with Alucard on this." When the woman opened her mouth to speak, he raised a hand. "I'm not as young as I used to be, and I could use an assistant." He smiled at Ericka gently. "It would also give her a place to stay without being on the run so much…as well as a job."

Integra frowned, knowing her butler had a point. Though she didn't want to admit it, Walter was growing quite old. She let out a sight while Alucard grinned, already knowing that she'd agreed.

"Welcome to Hellsing, Ms. Hart." Walter smiled softly before Integra nodded.

"Yes, you'll be under Walter's wing for the time being." She glanced at a bewildered Ericka. "You'll take orders from Walter and me…occasionally Alucard when you're serving him. You'll start…now." smirked lightly as she said it.

"I…uh…" Ericka shook her head. "Hold on… I don't get a say in this at all? I mean, we are talking about _**my **_life."

Integra smirked lightly as she pulled out another cigar. "As you've pointed out, Ms. Hart, you're not even eighteen yet. Therefore…"

"No," Alucard was still grinning at Ericka as he finished his master's sentence. She was a strange little thing. The fact that she'd dressed as a boy…and that he couldn't see into her mind at all, were things that confused him slightly. He was glad his master had given in so easily, thanks to Walter…because he wanted to know just what was keeping him from infiltrating this new servant girl's mind.

Ericka looked at the three of them. Seeing how they were set on the decision that was her fate, she let her shoulder's slump. Letting out a breath she muttered,"…well….fuck."

**Nightfall**

_Thank god they're all asleep…_ Ericka made her way down the hall, her own clothes on her body now. It had taken some time, but she'd coaxed a very stubborn Integra to at least give her knife back. She'd also wanted the gun, but the knife worked just fine. The blade was now tucked away into one deep pocket of her hoodie. The money she'd gotten from the bus driver and the dead officer's body was gone. _It wasn't that much really…_ the thought ran through her head as she reached the stairs. _I can steal more than that pick pocketing people._

As she placed her left foot on the step, a creak echoed through the quiet. The noise caused her to bite her lip as she gingerly went down the steps as quickly as possible so as not to press too hard on each one. Within moments, she was across the floor, opening the door and stepping out into the night air…and smacking into a clothed torso as soon as she shut the door.

"Shit…" Ericka opened her eyes to see red before she looked up into Alucard's face. The tinted glasses were on his face, completely intact and hiding his eyes.

Alucard stared at the girl for a moment, his eyes peeking over the yellow tinted lenses. "Where do you think you are running off to?"

"The hell away from you crazy people…that's where," Ericka crossed her arms. "Now, you gonna let me leave peacefully or do I have to slash at you again?"

Alucard frowned, "You are not allowed to leave…."

"Ugh…do I care though? Not really; you people don't own me…and you don't scare me either…so move."

Alucard couldn't help but chuckle at the 5'3" girl. "Don't I?" He pulled off his glasses and leaned down until he was face to face with the girl. "I could kill you within moments…and that doesn't frighten you…**girl**?

Ericka blinked, "Did….did you know I was a girl from the very beginning?"

"Perhaps if you are going to be here…I should at least see what you do know." Alucard grinned, his fangs peeking out from under his lip. "Do you know how a vampire is made?"

Ericka's eyes went lidded. "You gonna answer my question first?" She sighed as he remained quiet. "Okay…uh, a human has to have their blood drank by a vampire right?"

"There are two ways, actually…" He moved a little closer as he spoke. "There are rare occasions in which one becomes a vampire through lovemaking…with a vampire of course. The other is that a vampire must drink the blood of a virgin. Otherwise the victim would become a mindless ghoul." Alucard's grin spread. "Are you a virgin, Ericka?"

Her eyes were wide, not from what he'd just asked, but from what he'd said. "I…I'm going back to bed now." She turned and opened the door to the house, the vampire following her.

"Changed your mind," Alucard's voice questioned behind her as he watched her head towards the steps.

"Uh…yeah, night," Ericka turned and raced up the steps now, half hearing the vampire's comment about it being a beautiful night. Her mind was only thinking about his words.

_**A vampire must drink the blood of a virgin… otherwise the victim would become a mindless ghoul…**_

_Oh god, oh god…_ Ericka burst into the bathroom next to her room and found the toilet just as her stomach muscles heaved. Her body trembled at the thoughts running through her mind.

_**Virgin blood…**_

_Abbey…_

A pair of golden eyes flashed in her head; the eyes of the bastard who had raped her little sister.

**A/N- Ooooohhh snap! Those of you may think "oh no she DIDN'T!" but you know what? I just DID!**

**Okay...not really...so review and stay tuned for the next update ^^'**


	3. Secrets known, Stories told

_**A/N- Special thanks goes out to those who Reviewed. I'm glad you've all liked it so far.**_

**_Dawn Faye- Yeah, I think Ericka is a little to b/a to become a Mary-Sue...although I would were I to see Alucard (haha)_**

**_Lynn8920- Thanks very much ^_^_**

**_HUNK694- Yeah, the dream is supposed to be a little creepy...it's ghouls ya know? And I never said she actuallY WAS raped...Ericka just thinks she was. Glad you enjoyed it anyways._**

**_Disclaimer- I really wish I did own Hellsing...or ...Alucard at least (would be nice!) but I only own Ericka's character...*sigh* ANYWAYS...Enjoy ^-^_**

_The sound of a child's blood curdling scream above her snapped Ericka from her gaze. "Abbey," the name passed her lips as a soft whisper. Snatching her knife from the floor, flashlight in hand, she made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she heard another cry and a chewing sound. __**No…Jesus Christ, no! **__Ericka found her mother crouched down over the six year old girl's body, hiding their faces from view….chewing._

"…_Mom?" _

_The woman turned, eyes exactly how her father's had been, and blood was dripping from her mouth as she seemed to snarl. _

_**Not your mother…that's not your mother…**__ "AAGH," Both hands on the hilt, she slammed the blade into the woman's back. She watched as the monster tilted her head back with a howl before she became dust…like the other._

"_S-sissy…"_

"_Abbey," Ericka looked to the girl and placed a fist to her mouth, swallowing back a gag. "Oh, dear god."_

_The girl had bite marks everywhere, her tigger night gown stained with her own blood. Dust from the corpse of their mother was near the large bite mark in her side, which seemed like a gaping hole. A small puddle of blood lay under her. "S-sis- ack!"_

"_Shhh…" Ericka sat down, scooping the girl partially into her arms and ignoring how blood made its way onto her white work shirt. "Shhh, don't talk sweetie. Sissy's gonna get help, okay?" She swallowed, "Everything's gonna be fine alright?"_

"_Love…you…sissy." Abbey slowly started to close her eyes._

"_Abbey… Abbey no, stay with me!" Ericka's vision began to blur before she blinked back tears, gently shaking the girl. "Abbey, you need to stay awake!"_

"_N-night…"_

**END FLASHBACK**_  
_

"Ericka… Ericka… Ms. HART!"

Walter's voice snapped Ericka from her dazed look out the far window in the kitchen. Green eyes turned to the old man, eyebrows raised. "Huh?"

The man sighed, "Ms. Hart, I realize that you don't want to stay here, but it's better than being on the run all of the time. Now please pay attention."

Ericka let out her own sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose with the thumb and index finger of her left hand. She then let the palm run over her face before stating, "Sorry, Walt. I just…didn't get much sleep."

Walter turned to her, concerned now. "Is everything alright?"

Ericka nodded her response, though it was a lie. Her mind had been on what Alucard had said last night. She didn't want to know why he'd asked whether she was a virgin or not, nor did she care. Her little sister's face was plastered into her brain now for the time being.

**FLASHBACK**

_There were no loud wails that passed her lips, just shuddering sniffles as Ericka let out near silent tears. Her dead sister's body was in her arms while she rocked, cradling the girl as she'd done so many times before. "Abbey…"_

_The body moved in her arms, a low growl passing its lips._

_Ericka slowly looked down. The child's black hair was matted with blood, her once hazel eyes seeming to be gone as if she had empty sockets…just like the others._

_Ericka's bottom lip quivered. "Abbey…please, not you too." _

"_**Grr…" **__The child's jaws snapped, trying to bite at the pale flesh that held her…_

**END**

"Ms. HART!"

Ericka jumped and quickly caught the glass bowl filled with ice that she'd almost dropped.

Walter was giving her a stern look before he sighed, placing a blood pack in the bowl. "You can take this to Alucard's room. He's in the basement… Down the steps to the left is the door for the stairs." He raised a brow. "When you're done… you have my permission to go take a nap."

Ericka opened her mouth to argue but shut it instead and headed towards her destination. It didn't take long for her to find the basement door and head down the steps. By the time she reached the bottom however, her thoughts had already drifted into the darker edges of her mind.

**START**

"_Abbey…" Ericka's lip was quivering as she firmly held the girl in place._

_The child was drooling and kicking. Her head tossed and her jaws snapped as she tried to bite. Little growls left her mouth as her she seemed to stare continuously at her big sister._

_Ericka closed her own eyes, a few tears falling as her free hand grabbed the knife she'd dropped. Her black hair fell around her shoulders as she trembled. "Don't worry… everything's okay, Abbey…" She raised the knife. "Sissy's here…"_

_The child snarled and attempted to scratch at Ericka's arms._

_Her body jerked as a sob escaped before a breath was sucked in. "I'm so sorry Abbey…" Ericka's voice cracked as she gripped the knife tighter. "I love you…" Then, she brought the blade down hard, and both girls let out a cry of pain._

**END**

A chocked sob escaped her lips, causing Ericka to jump. She was in the basement, her hands on a small table next to a throne. The bowl she'd been carrying was sitting next to her right hand. Standing up straight, she saw what appeared to be water droplets on the table beneath her. Gently reaching up, she touched her face to find wet cheeks. Damn…she'd been crying.

_Good thing Alucard wasn't here …he'd probably laugh his ass off._ She quickly wiped her face at the mere thought.

A deep chuckle echoed through the air. "Tears… Tell me; is the job that dreadful to you?"

Ericka sighed, "Go to hell, Alucard. I've got other things to do."

The man appeared behind his throne, His coat, hat, and glasses gone. He wore his button up shirt and what she'd dubbed, the red lose bow around his neck. Hands were in his black pants pockets, head bowed a little. He smirked at her, "I've already seen hell before though, servant girl." He chuckled, "I'd rather not go back, though I've been told to for years now."

Ericka blinked at this, "So…how old are you, exactly?"

The vampire lifted his head, red eyes watching her. "How old do you think I am?"

Ericka stared, nibbling her lip in thought as her right hand made its way to rest on her hip. "I dunno, you look to be in your twenties, really; but I don't think you guys ever age…"

An ebony eyebrow rose as he gave her a questioning gaze. "You…guys?"

"Well…vampires don't age…right?" Her eyes lit up with interest. "Out of curiosity…what else can you do?"

Alucard chuckled, "I have no time to school you, foolish girl. I don't believe my master would appreciate you not doing your chores either…" he snagged the blood pack, "Servant girl."

Ericka caught the last two words the vampire had spoken and wrinkled her nose. "Whatever…" Ericka snarled lightly, turning to walk away before adding, "Keep in mind I'm feeding your undead ass."

There was silence from the vampire before he replied. "This blood does not smell like yours…" He grinned as he saw her back stiffen.

Ericka peered over her shoulder. "I didn't mean literally…" she turned, walking away, her white dress shirt ruffling and smoothing out as she moved. "Smart ass geezer…"

"Servant girl…" Alucard waited for her to stop before he continued. "You never answered my question…"

Ericka turned with a sight, she could just barely make out the visible details by now, but she could tell he was smirking. "What do you want, Alucard?"

He grinned, showing his fangs, every detail of the girl clear and visible to his enhanced eyes. "Are you a virgin?"

Ericka paused, slightly unsure of what to say. No doubt he'd keep asking if she didn't reply, or if she gave a smart ass remark like she'd planned for. It was possible she could lie…but which answer would get him to leave her alone? _Might as well say the truth… _Letting out a breath, Ericka squared her shoulders. "Yes…I am a virgin…" She headed for the stairs. "You however won't touch me…now that I've told you."

Alucard stared out from his seat on his throne. He'd been sipping his blood pack when she'd replied. At this last remark, however, he lifted his head as both eyebrows raised. "I won't?" he questioned aloud, even though the girl was out of earshot by now. A low grin hit his face. "And who would stop me, servant girl…_**you**_?" He laughed aloud at the image of her trying to beat him with her fists as he sank his fangs into her.

Of course, he knew Integra wouldn't allow it were she to discover his intentions. Then again… it was only if she knew… and the vampire didn't plan on telling his master a thing.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _"Ms. HART!" The sound of Sir Integra's pounding and shouting at the door caused Ericka to lift her eyelids halfway. She had fallen asleep as soon as she'd reached her room, which was a surprise. Yawning, she scooted off the bed and went to open the door, rubbing a hand over her tired face.

A furious Integra was looking down at the teenager. Her arms were crossed and a cigar was sticking out of her mouth. "What exactly are you doing, Ms. Hart?"

"…" Ericka stared. "Walter said I could take a nap." She shifted her weight on one foot as Integra's eyes blazed. "I didn't get much sleep last night… I'm uh…a bit of an insomniac."

Integra glared at the girl before she processed this new information within her mind. "An insomniac…" she raised an eyebrow. "Are you normally awake at night then?"

Ericka rubbed the back of her neck. "Both day and night actually…I've been able to focus on about three hours of sleep sometimes. I've gotten it up to about four or five now though."

Integra nodded, blowing smoke. "I see…Walter will continue working with you, seeing as how you'll take his job... however," She turned to leave. "You'll also need to know combat…therefore, when you're not with Walter, or sleeping, you'll be training with Alucard."

Ericka stifled a laugh, placing a hand on her hip. "You're kidding right?"

Integra glanced over her shoulder. "You will find out quickly, Ms. Hart, that I don't 'kid'."

Ericka took on a puzzled expression as she took off after her boss. "What the hell do you do then? You have 'sir' as a title, and Walter wouldn't tell me why. I know Alucard was ordered to kill that vampire, because he'd said so…and **now** you have me learning combat when I'm taking over a _**butler's**_ position!" She stopped as Integra turned to face her. "Now…I don't mind working here, I suppose, but if I'm staying here then I wanna know what the hell is going on? What is it some big secret? I'll cross my heart and spit on the floor?" She crossed her arms now, "What do I gotta do to get you to tell me?"

Integra smirked at this before turning and walking briskly. "Very well, I shall tell you, but only once so try to keep up." She glanced over to see the girl trying to keep up with her long strides. "I am Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, a part of the Protestant Knights as well as leader of the Hellsing organization."

"Wait, so…you have your own organization…and you are a knight? I didn't think those existed-"

"Yes, now be quiet and pay attention." Integra was staring straight ahead. "The Hellsing organization's job is to search and destroy all monsters in order to protect England and her Majesty."

"So…you kill all vampires to protect the country?"

Integra nodded, "There are more than just vampires out there… but that's too much to teach you right now in this explanation."

Ericka thought about when she'd first saw Integra. "So…those soldiers…work for you?"

Another nod was the reply. "Now, Walter used to work as a soldier like them…but now is my butler as well as assistant with the tracking and finding of our targets. We've worked more than usual now; recently there have been bloodthirsty vampires that are not like the usual vampire…"

This got Ericka to look at Integra with a puzzled look. "How do you figure that? Isn't bloodthirsty what most vampires are like?"

"They're weaker…and instead of turning their innocent-" she glanced to Ericka. "You do know-"

"A vampire has to bite a virgin-"

"Of the opposite sex-"

"To make a vampire; yeah I got it. So what's the deal with these ones then? They don't turn to vampires?"

"Exactly…they become ghouls…which are the-"

"Zombified people…" Ericka nibbled her lip in thought. "So…what if a _ghoul_ was…eating a human?"

Integra looked at the girl, now suspicious of her unsettled expression as well as the cautious way she'd asked her question. "They become ghouls as well…whether they are a virgin or not…" She raised a brow as it seemed the girl's shoulders relaxed a little. "How, exactly did your parents die?"

Eyes closed before they opened up to look at the older woman. "I killed them….my dad when he tried to eat me….and my mom when she was eating my baby sister…"

They were all in the kitchen that evening; Ericka sitting at one end with Integra at the other. Walter and Alucard were both standing on either side of their boss. _I dunno which I'm reminded of more…a police interrogation or a mob boss._ Ericka swallowed, her story having been told. Now she looked between the three of them, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Was it the vampire priest?" Integra finally questioned. "Is that why you attacked at him?"

Ericka shook her head, "I only did it so the police officer could have a chance to get away…"

"Did you ever see the vampire at all?" Walter asked gently.

Ericka frowned, trying to remember. She'd tried to block the whole entire memory from her mind and had succeeded for the most part. Now…trying to dig it back up from the shadowed corners…was a little harder. "Well…I don't remember much of the face…but …I remember the eyes."

"We won't get far on just the eyes though, Ericka." Integra lit a cigar at the comment. "Though you may not remember you did indeed see the face…so the image should still be in your mind…" She glanced to Alucard. "Do you think you could find it if you looked into her memories?"

The vampire looked to Ericka. "I could…" he smirked. "But I won't…"

Integra sighed at this remark, "and why not?"

"The servant girl says I'm not allowed to touch her…"

"Damn it, Alucard, this is not the time for it," Integra growled.

"Don't bother…" Ericka rose from her chair. "He saw me too… so there's a possibility he's followed me or something." She pulled her knife from her pants pockets. "And when he tries to get me…I'll kill him…simple as that."

"That…is a possibility…" Walter was quiet as he said this.

"Yes, but not all vampires try to attack an entire family." Integra stood as Ericka walked past them all. "Vampires are harder to kill than ghouls, you've never had any proper training yet and killing him won't bring back your sister back!"

Ericka stopped, hiding how her body trembled with slight annoyance and anger at Integra's words. Her hands were clenched into light fists as she stood there, head bowed and back facing them. "I'm not stupid…_**Sir **_Integra; I know Abbey can't come back… I watched her turn to dust in my arms…" Her eyes filled with water as she gritted out the words. "But I _**will**_ kill him…I don't _**care**_…what _**you**_ think." With this said, she walked out of the room, leaving a grumbling Sir Integra for Walter to calm down. The two never noticed that Alucard was melding within the shadows and neither of them saw the look of disapproval on his pale face.

Cold air felt good on her heated skin. Ericka walked out into the front yard, staring at the ground as she walked. Her chest was rising and falling as controlled as she could allow at this point. Every muscle in her body was tense as Integra's words went through her head. _She doesn't understand…what he did…_

_**Well…you know now he probably didn't rape her though…**_

"Doesn't matter…" Her arms went around her waist, hugging slightly as she answered her thoughts aloud. "The bastard needs to die…he just…has to die…I have to make sure he's dead." She allowed her body to finally shake now as the tears fell down her cheeks. "God…Abbey…" Her breathing hitched lightly. _It was all my fault…I could've saved her…I could've-_

"Servant girl…"

The voice snapped Ericka from thought. She turned to the vampire, head bowed. This time, she didn't care about her tears as she looked up into his eyes. When she did this though, she felt the back of his hand collide into the right side of her face.

The slap had so much force behind it she fell to the ground, letting out a low oomph as the air escaped her lungs. _Okay…what the fuck was that?_ She lay there a few moments, puzzled before she let out a grunt as she was yanked up by the back of her blouse, the front of it now sporting grass and dirt stains.

Alucard glared, red eyes lidded and his lips a thin line. "You disappoint me, servant girl. I wouldn't have had my master keep you here if I knew you were a weak, sniveling little _**girl**_."

Eyes widened as her nostrils flared in anger. Ericka had been called a few choice words in her life, but weak and sniveling had not been one of those. "_**You**_… _**you're**_ the reason I'm here?" A muscle in her jaw twitched as she jerked away from him. "I'm stuck here because of _**you**_?"

"You weren't afraid at all when attacking the target…" he advanced on her now. "And you refused to show your fear when you first saw me…"

"You bastard…" her words were quiet as she spoke them

"Yet you sniffle and whine like a _**bitch**_…over an insignificant life you couldn't save."

_**Insignificant, **_Ericka let out a roar at this before shoving her whole body into the man, attempting to knock him over. There was a chuckle before the whole body disappeared. Eyes opened in shock as Ericka stumbled, now trying to keep her balance. The vampire appeared behind her, foot coming out and shoving her onto the ground.

Ericka twisted her head in time to prevent her nose from possible breaking at the contact. The side of her head hit and skidded along the grass causing her to wince before she was lifted up again. The man held her at eye level with his height, her feet dangling in mid-air. There was dirt and grass stains smudged on the arms of her white shirt now as well as on the left temple of her head where she'd hit.

"You are to work under my master…and you will be trained by me." He shook her lightly before tossing her, the girl landing on her butt. "I will not tolerate weakness from you, servant girl. Starting tonight, if you show weakness or no control over yourself in front of my master, or anyone else when I'm around… you will be punished. Is this understood, _**servant girl**_?"

_The bastard…_ Ericka got to her feet slowly, her cheek still stinging from being backhanded. She didn't cry though, her tears finally gone, and she did not reply either. Instead, much to the vampire's annoyance, she simply brushed the clumps of dirt that had stuck to the fabrics of her clothing as best as she could. _Calm…stay calm…_

Alucard growled at this, reaching forward to grab the front of her shirt again. However, as he did, Ericka smiled evilly, her hand grabbing her knife from her pocket and slashed the vampire's arm within seconds. Using his shock to buy her time, she moved out of his arm's way and stabbed the knife into his right shoulder, twisting it and earning a successful pop as bone was dislocated.

Despite the stinging pain, Alucard chuckled before glancing to the girl as she yanked the knife from his shoulder. "That's much better…" he felt his arm pop back into place as his wounds healed slowly. "Be prepared for me to fight back when training starts thought, servant girl."

Sheathing the blade, she placed it back into her pocket with a glare still on her face. "Yeah… See ya then." Her words were bitter as she turned and headed back to her new home. Alucard's laughter followed her all the way while she scowled. Oh…she could hardly wait to kick his undead ass.

_**A/N- Okie Dokie...there's the next tid bit for y'all ^_^ We'll see how quick I can get the next one dished out for ya. **_


	4. And so it begins

**A/N- The special thanks go out to my wonderous fans! 10 review in three chapters. I'm really happy guys. You're the reason I continue to post this stuff :)**

**CherryKunoichiTenTen- I'm glad you've liked it so far!^^ I wasn't sure whether I wanted him to call her servant girl at first but I figured it'd be some sort of title for her since she is kind of the servant of them all for now. **

**Dawn Faye- Well then this means I'm doing a very good job then hmm? :D I had the image of Ericka just turning around to see a flash of Alucard's glove just come out and whack her in the face. Plus I found it natural that he'd get upset if she was weak, especially if she's to be under him for a little while. I wouldn't think he'd want his badass image torn down.**

**HUNK694- I figured I'd have to put that there. She wouldn't want the girl to suffer but sadly it was the only way. And don't worry... she gets her revenge...I just have to plan that out within these next chapters here soon. **

**_Disclaimer-I own Ericka Hart...and Ericka only. She is the figment of my imagination that I have placed on paper. I just decided to stick her with Alucard for her torture (not really) and for the amusement of my fans as well as myself. So withought saying any more...enjoy._**

_

* * *

_

_Damn Vampires… _Ericka placed a little cream cheese spread onto the wheat cracker and then popped it into her mouth. The salt and butter taste of the cracker combined well with the creamy spread. A glass sat next to the cracker box as she sat at the kitchen table. It was rather peaceful when everyone was asleep.

The door opened and Ericka lifted her gaze to see Sir Integra step in. The two stared for a moment before Integra moved to sit in the chair next to the girl. "Is it the insomnia again?"

Ericka lifted her shoulders, swallowing the food in her mouth before grabbing another cracker. "Kinda, I don't feel like sleeping…or training with Alucard for that matter…or even talking about the bastard." She wiggled the cracker in her hand towards Integra. "Want one?"

Integra glanced over before taking the last drag on her cigar, then shaking her head no. "I think I'll pass… I was never one for cream cheese…"

Ericka shrugged before glancing to Integra's cigar stub. "Those will kill ya if you keep smoking 'em so much." The look she earned was one that had heard the words plenty of times. _Probably by Walter…_ she thought lightly. "Look, Sir Integra…I'm sorry I did what I did…earlier…Abbey was just so important to me…" She bowed her head. "It won't happen again though, I promise."

The woman looked to the girl before looking ahead again. "My father had passed away when I was thirteen years old." Her gaze moved to the table. "He left me in charge of the Hellsing organization on his deathbed…" She caught Ericka watching her out of the corner of her eye. "My uncle…jealous of what my father had and what I now had, tried to kill me in less than a month later."

"What did you do?"

"I shot him," Integra looked over to the teenager, her gaze steady. "I may not have raised a child, but like your sister was to you, my father was more important to me than anything else. This organization is still standing and running as it has before. Every bit of him…reminds me of him."

Ericka stared, able to see pain in the thirty two year old woman's cool blue eyes._Pain makes us stronger…_ the words from an old movie quote flew through her mind like a soft breeze. She glanced down to her comfort food she'd been eating due to the earlier events of the day, and looked back up to Integra with a half smile. Standing, she put away the snack, Integra watching her as she did so.

"Is your insomnia going away then?"

Ericka nodded, "Yeah…thanks for the talk." She opened the door before glancing over her shoulder, "uh…Sir Integra?"

"Yes, Ms. Hart?"

"…I…I think your father would be proud of you."

Integra jerked at the comment, eyes widening lightly. She slowly looked towards the girl, who looked as if she were prepared to be slapped. For the first time in a while…Integra was unsure how to respond.

_I'm gonna get yelled at…I can feel it…_ Ericka shut her eyes when the silence continued, turning to leave.

"Thank you…Ericka."

A sigh of relief left her body as she looked over her shoulder, a light smile on her lips. "You're welcome boss…night."

"Good night… Integra took the box from her pocket and prepared to pull a cigar out of it, but paused for a moment. Staring at the end of the stick, she slowly shook her head and put it back in the box.

Ericka walked alongside Walter, girls, or young women's clothes on either side of them. Normally used to shopping alone, she felt slightly awkward with the man next to her. The last time she'd gone shopping with her mother was when she was little. _That was before Mom was into drugs…_ Ericka had the image of her mother, pregnant with Abbey at the time, holding the hand of an eleven year old Ericka. She had smiling green eyes that matched her daughter's, and her dark hair was long and braided neatly down her back. _When did it go wrong?_ Ericka was wondering this as she silently grabbed clothes and handed them to Walter.

The man lifted a brow. "I see that you like red, white and black…" he gestured to the many red and white button-up shirts and black pants.

Ericka looked to him with a frown. "They're my favorite colors…and the only ones that seem to go good with me. Why, you got any color ideas?" She made a face. "Don't say pink either; I can't stand pink."

Laughter escaped the man as he was suddenly reminded of a younger Integra. "May I suggest purple then?"

Ericka raised a brow at the shirt he held out to her, a tilt to her head as she thought. "Sure, Walt; we can try out purple." She turned to see a wall of bras and panties. "Hey, uh…wait here a second alright?"

The man nodded, watching her walk to the women's undergarments. She disappeared momentarily before returning, five bras and quite a few pairs of underwear in hand. "Alright…I think were done here Walt; let's head home-" she blinked at her words. "I mean… let's head back."

Walter smiled gently at her. _She'll get used to it…eventually._ "Yes, Ms. Hart," He stated finally, slightly enjoying the nickname she'd dubbed him as he followed her to the checkout.

When they returned, Integra was waiting for them. "Ms. Hart, please go give Alucard his blood pack. He should be awake by now. I'll have Walter take your clothes to your room later… we have business to attend to at the moment."

Ericka nodded, obediently walking to the kitchen and grabbing the large glass bowl and a blood pack. Holding the corner of the plastic between her blunt teeth, she held the bowl in one arm and grabbed ice from the freezer with her free hand. Her eyes were lidded as she did this, her mind seemingly empty of thought and her guard down for the most part. It was only natural for her to jump at the sound of Alucard's voice.

_**Have you ever thought about how blood tastes?**_

The teen spun around, eyes scanning the room as she grabbed the blood pack, releasing it from her teeth's grasp. "Alucard…" her eyes narrowed, "I'm still pissed at you from last night ya know."

His chuckle seemed to fill the room, though he wasn't there. No…her head, it was coming from inside her head. _**Well, servant girl?**_

The girl let out a low hiss of annoyance. "No…now get the fuck out of my head. And stop asking these fucked up questions." Finishing with the ice, she lightly slammed the freezer door shut.

There was no response, only more laughter as he left her mind. Ericka rolled her eyes as she headed for the stairs. Her cargo pants swished softly, caused by the rubbing of the fabric as she walked. The white tank top she wore hugged her athletic form and allowed cool air from the basement to slide across her bare shoulders and collar bones. Her sneakers barely made a noise as she made her decent.

It didn't take long for her to reach the table and throne where she set the bowl down. "Okay Alucard, there's your stuff…blood on the rocks." She looked up, expecting him to magically appear as he'd done before. "…Alucard?" Ericka glanced behind the throne, a soft glow far off catching her eye. Brows furrowed as her lips pressed together. _Hmmm…_ looking around, she curiously walked towards the soft yellow light.

"Alucard..." her voice was soft as she looked around. "Sheesh, I didn't know this came back this far…" Goose bumps appeared as the air grew colder. "God…fucking cold…" she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to gain warmth from the friction. Advancing farther back, she found that the light was made by candles.

"Whoa…" Ericka stared at the ebony black coffin the candles were next to. It was wood, but instead of looking as if it were merely painted black, the coffin appeared to be black, charred wood.

Though something told her not to, she slowly approached the box. _So this is where Alucard sleeps huh?_ She tilted her head some in thought. _I wonder if there's dirt inside it like all those superstitions say…_ Ericka did a quick look around before reaching a hand out toward the lid. _One little peek won't hurt._ Her fingers were just inches away from touching it.

Like lightning a hand came out of the darkness and gripped her wrist tightly. The star and inscriptions around the circle surrounding the five pointed shape were clearly visible against the white glove.

_Oh shit, _Ericka's eyes were round as she was spun around to face a rather unhappy Alucard. Her free hand flailed about in an attempt to keep balance, knocking the wine glass out of his hand. Both watched as it smashed against the stone floor.

"Uh…" Ericka turned to look into narrowed red eyes. "My bad…" gingerly tugging her wrist from his grip, she knelt down to pick up the broken shards. _Note to self; never touch the guy's bed-OW!_ Skin brushed against a sharp edge enough to break skin. Standing, she held her left index finger up to see a large amount of blood leaking from the tip.

Alucard sighed impatiently when the scent hit his nose. As his gaze narrowed in on the teen's bleeding digit, he watched as pure…fresh…virgin blood slid down her finger. Eyes blazing, he grasped her wrist and yanked her towards his body. A shocked yelp escaped the girl as he did so, but it went unnoticed.

Was it Sir Integra, he would do nothing. He would let Walter bandage it and the wound would heal on its own. Though she too had virgin blood, Alucard would do his best to keep control over his hunger. But this was not his master, and he had not been fed yet and this was virgin blood…_**fresh**_ virgin blood. Such a thing was so rare a treat for the vampire. His tongue came out, the tip catching the blood drop that slid down her finger, and he licked the trail to the tip of the finger. His lips surrounded the injured section of flesh and sucked. So good…her blood tasted so good. His eyes looked up to see Ericka's dazed expression. Green eyes were half open, pupils dilated slightly and her lips were parted ever so slightly. A smirk hit his face; oh…so she was enjoying herself as well.

Shivers made their way down Ericka's spine as she watched him. It had taken her a little to keep from gasping as his tongue slid along the inside edge of her finger. His lips were somewhat rough against her skin as he sucked on her finger tip, which rested securely between his teeth. She could feel his eyes on her as his hand loosened its grip on her. His thumb barely rubbed the soft inside of her wrist, causing goose bumps to break out over her body. Her mind felt foggy as she eyed his lips. _How would they feel __**elsewhere?**_

She shook her head. _Where did __**that**__ come from?_ Taking a step back, Ericka cautiously pulled her hand away. The vampire looked at her in response, tongue licking over his lips. Red eyes seemed to be looking into her soul as she backed away. "Y-your blood pack…is…is on the table." She ran a hand through her hair, continuing to increase the gap between them. "I'm sorry…I… I have to go now." At this moment, she turned and bolted towards the stairs, her mind screaming the whole time. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Alucard watched her leave, the wondrous flavor of her life source still on his tongue. Her mind was full of thoughts now, this much he knew. Skimming through some of them, he chuckled at her idea that there was something wrong with her. The other was that she had indeed enjoyed his feeding from her. What was most intriguing though, was that she at the time…didn't want him to stop.

_Interesting…_he thought making his way to his throne and sitting. No doubt the girl would be too afraid to tell Integra. A smirk hit his lips; _and so it begins. _His gaze found the blood pack and he reached for it. Tearing it open he began to drink, suddenly aware of the dull taste. However, blood was blood and he continued to drink it as his eyes looked ahead, already longing for the sweeter red wine within the servant girl's body.

Ericka burst into her room to find Walter laying her new clothes on her bed.

The man straightened, taking in her unnerved expression. "Ms. Hart," his eyes found her bleeding finger. "What on earth happened?"

"What, oh…oh this?" Ericka lifted her left hand. "Nothing, it was just an accident."

"Shall I"

"No, Walt, I'll take care of it." Ericka rushed in and gently pushed the man to the door.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Walter's tone seemed shocked.

"Yeah, just peachy Walter; don't worry about me okay? I'll take care of it." With that she shut the door, thankful for the lock. She stood there, waiting until she heard his footsteps leaving before letting out a sigh. Her back rested against the door for a little while as she calmed herself down. Finally her feet took her to the bathroom and she began cleaning blood off from her finger in the sink; the water turning pink as the crimson mingled and washed down the drain. _What even brought that on?_ Ericka shook her head in thought. "It doesn't matter. It won't happen again_." Although the tongue sliding along my finger and his thumb rubbing my wrist was kind of erotic…_

"Stop it!" She growled to herself reaching into the cabinet above the sink and finding a bandage. "I'll just avoid him for a while so I can stop thinking about it."

_But you can't!_ Was the singsong voice in her head, sounding oddly cheerful about it._ He's your teacher in combat starting tomorrow!_

A groan passed her lips. "Fuck my life!" Placing the bandage on the cut she sighed. Her head bowed down as she tried to think of an excuse for Sir Integra. Finding none, she let her shoulder's slump as she made her way back to her room. The clock on her nightstand read 10:15. Putting her clothes away, she let her mind wander.

_God I really don't want to go train tomorrow. I don't even need combat practice really. I- hey this shirt is about the color of Alucard's eyes…those deep soul piercing eyes…Wonder if he'll want my blood again tomorrow. Did he even like the taste of it? Maybe I should-"_ Ericka shook her head furiously a growl escaping. "Enough!" slamming a dresser drawer shut, she began to change into her pajamas.

"…." She held the cotton nightgown up to eye level. "Ugh…" the right heel of her palm collided with her forehead. "You idiot…you forgot to buy pajamas." She stared for a little while before tossing the gown aside. She finished stripping down until she was only in a bra and underwear, a butterfly of midnight blue and purple flames slightly visible on her right hip, and then she walked over to flick off the light. Waiting for a moment for her eyes to adjust, she stood there; taking in the room as she slowly began to see. The bed, the night stand, the two tall dressers, the other dresser and its mirror…filled with eyes...the-

_Wait…Eyes? _Ericka quickly looked back to the mirror finding it empty. She rubbed her right temple letting out a breath. _It's nothing…just a trick of the dark; that's all it is. _Walking over towards her bed, she crawled under the blankets. _Just a long…eventful day…that's all. _Her lids grew heavy as she rolled, facing the dresser and mirror. As she closed her eyes…Ericka could've sworn she saw the eyes again with a gaze that pierced her very being.

* * *

**Okay...so we've got some connection starting now...we'll see where it takes them. What will Alucard do? What will Ericka do?**

**_Ericka- Well...I guess I'm gonna-_**

***Covers mouth so she cannot speak* NYUUU You musn't Ruin the surprise!**


	5. Cat and Mouse

__

_**A/N-Alright, sorry for the delay folks. With college goin' on I haven't had much of a break. But now I've finally had a bit of a breath and sat my butt down to work. Hopefully this chapter soothes ya'lls fix of darling Ericka and Bad Ass Alucard!**_

_**Thanks go out to Hunk694, Hannah, .snow0 and ichigo1508. Thanks for the comments everybody! Let's see if we can keep 'em commin.**_

_**Disclaimer- Ericka is MINE! Alucard and the rest of the kick ass cast are not (Sadly...although I'd just make Alucard mine...) **_

_**

* * *

**_

What am I doing out here?

_Ericka stared out into the hallway of the Hellsing mansion_. _**What floor am I even on? **__She began to walk now, trying to find familiar things within her surroundings. "Hello…Walter, are you around here? Sir Integra…where is everyone?"_

"_**Servant girl…." **_

_Ericka paused in mid-step. "Alucard, is that you?" She looked around now, a small frown on her face. "Alright…where are you? If this is a joke, I swear I'll kick your undead ass…" she turned to see a small mirror on the wall. Taking a step towards it, the reflective glass turned black, blood read eyes appearing next._

_A gasp exited her before she heard the snapping jaws of a ghoul; a sound she knew too well. Turning she saw a cloud of blackness making its way towards her, the ghoulish noises coming from inside it. _

_Hiding a whimper, she turned to run. "Alucard, where the hell are you," she called. "Alucard, please help!" _

"_**Servant girl…"**__ A gust of air hit her as she reached another hall. __**"Come this way…" **_

_Ericka turned, almost immediately; running as fast as she could. She could still hear the ghouls behind her. They were getting louder as they grew closer…and closer. _

_Then they were gone as she burst through a set of double doors. Ericka quickly shut them behind her before looking around the room, suddenly frowning. __**That's funny…I don't recognize this room**__. She peered ahead at the open balcony, moonlight pouring in. The curtains moved in the small breeze, revealing a figure in red. _

"_Alucard?" Ericka made her way towards the man, bare feet hitting cold cement when she reached the balcony. _

_He didn't look at her. "It's a perfect night…isn't it, servant girl."_

_Ericka stood next to him before looking up at the sky, a full moon staring back. She nodded, facing the vampire now. "Alucard, I-" She didn't get to finish as he spun to face her. He grasped her hips and pulled her close in a rough motion, earning a gasp from her. Eyes wide, she watched as he let one gloved hand brush along the skin of her neck._

"_Such sweet blood…" Alucard stared red, almost hungry eyes boring into her. "I want more of it… I want more of you."_

"_I…" she tried to struggle against the dazed feeling that began to seep into her brain like before. "But"_

"_Didn't you like me drinking your blood?" He moved towards her, face inches from hers. "Don't you want me to drink from you again?"_

_Ericka was trembling now, mouth open a little in shock. Did he have to be so close? She inhaled a little, the scent of him fogging her brain even more. It was true; she had enjoyed him drinking from her before. "Okay…" She finally told him. "Just a little…but…you'll never get any more after this and you absolutely cannot tell Integra."_

_Alucard gave a small grin, standing up straight now. In a swift motion he scooped her up and had her sitting on the railing. Arms around her waist, he nuzzled her neck and pushed himself between her legs and pressed his body against hers. "I will make you mind…Ericka." His hands gripped the cotton of her nightgown. _

_**Wait…he said my name. He's never said my name…and I didn't go to bed in the nightgown**__. She was about to question what was going on when Alucard's fangs pierced her delicate skin._

* * *

With a gasp, Ericka awoke hugging onto a pillow that was flush against her torso. A light sweat had broken out over her as she sat up. At this point she was well aware that she'd kicked off all but the sheets off of the bed during the night and she felt slightly hot. A hand made its way through tangled hair, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the oily feeling of the unwashed mess. "I need a shower." Crawling out of bed, she exited her room and entered the bathroom, uncaring that she was only in her bra and underwear. Turning on the water for the shower, she stripped out of the fabrics that kept her decent, tested the temperature, and stepped inside.

A sigh exited Ericka as the hot water allowed her muscles to relax. She grabbed the bottle that said 'shampoo' and glanced at the label. _Hrm…strawberry,_ she shrugged flipping the lid open and squeezing a small amount of the substance on her palm. Capping the bottle, she rubbed shampoo into her hair, causing a decent lather before rinsing it out. She did this with the conditioner as well, her mind churning with thought.

The dream she'd had was strange and caused by her last encounter with the vampire no doubt. The girl made a face at this. Why did she even have that dream? It wasn't as if she was attracted to him. Ericka could admit that he was a rugged, good looking guy… but that was all she could say about him.

_**Not completely true…you also like him 'cause he could totally be a Dom against you and you love that fact.**_

Ericka rolled her eyes at this tidbit of thought. It was true; a male who held dominance was indeed a turn on. She would never in her life go for Alucard though…vampires had fucked her life up so far.

_**You just need to get laid…that's all. **_**Her mind was chipper, **_**Just a good screw and you'll be good. Alucard was the only guy that had good qualities and that you could think of at the time.**_

A snort escaped Ericka; the fact of needing 'a good screw' was hardly possible. Plus, if that were the case she could easily think of other guys to dream about.

_**Really…**_ her mind countered, _**name one.**_

This caused the girl to frown as she thought. Surely there was someone she'd been attracted to back in Ohio. Chat…no, Chat was the one she'd beat up in the middle school. Billy had tried to grope her during tenth grade gym class and she'd kicked him in the groin. Brows furrowed until a name rang in her ears; Terrance…

Ericka's eyes lit up as the nineteen year old male's face appeared in her mind. Satisfied, she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. Yes, Terrance had been a very intriguing guy. They'd met when she was about fifteen and he'd just turned nineteen. They'd both gotten roles when a theater decided to play 'REPO! The Genetic Opera'. She was the sick daughter of the Repo man, Shiloh, and he was the drug dealing Grave robber.

Heading back to her room, a smile appeared on her face. Yes, she liked Terrance much better than Alucard. The older boy had loved Abbey and was willing to watch her when Ericka couldn't.

Preparing to drop her towel, a knock sounded at the door. "Ms. Hart?" Walter's voice was soft. "May I come in?"

"Uh…I'm in the middle of getting dressed, Walt. Why whatcha need?"

"Oh, well, when you're done please come downstairs in my office room. I have something for you."

Ericka paused in drying off her body. "Uh…alright." She began drying off again. "I'll be down in about…five minutes." Grabbing a clean bra and pair of underwear, she listened to the footsteps leaving. _Wonder what he's got for me._ She frowned as she tugged on the undergarments, followed by black dress pants and the purple button up shirt. As curiosity got the best of her socks and shoes were tugged on quickly before she finally headed out, eager to see what the old butler had for her.

* * *

Walter smiled as Ericka stepped into the room. He stood behind the desk, arms behind his back and wearing his usual attire. "Good morning, Ms. Hart."

Ericka nodded to him, her morning not as 'good' as it could've been thanks to her dream and thoughts about it. "Mornin' Walt."

"I see you're wearing the shirt i suggested."

"Oh...yeah, figured I'd see what it looks like on me."

Walter smiled, " I must say, it brings out the green in your eyes. It looks very nice." He moved to grab a case under the desk. "Now, I understand that you'll be test fighting with Alucard. Keep in mind that he'll be much harder to beat than any of the other's we're facing as of now, but the knife that you have now works fine for ghouls, but it's rather weak." He looked up, "Do you know who blessed it?"

"Uh..." Ericka rubbed the back of her neck. "A Wiccan Priestess...why?"

"Ah...that explains it. You see, a blessed blade or weapon is useful...but some blessings are weaker than others when facing vampires." He opened the case to reveal two short swords. "The strongest is...of course, a Christian blessing." He pulled one of the blades, which was the length of a forearm, out of the case. An inscription of Hellsing was placed on the blade itself. "Both of these have been blessed."

Ericka held the blade and read the writing aloud. "In the name of god, impure souls shall be banished into eternal damnation...Amen."

Walter nodded, "The blades themselves were made from silver and blessed by the priest of Queen Elizabeth's church."

Ericka smiled, grabbing the other one and testing it a little as well. "They're nice, Walt." She glanced at him before adding, "If it helps any, I can throw daggers pretty well too."

The man smiled, "I would reccomend keeping them after they hit a target, and I'll see what I can do. I'm quite sure I can get those for you." He slid the case towards Ericka. "Now if you excuse me, I must find Alucard. He was telling me about a...challenge of sorts that he and I needed to talk about."

"That we do, Walter." The vampire's voice echoed as he materialized into the room.

_Oh no... _Ericka tensed every muscle in her face so her eyes wouldn't widen. She exhaled, forcing herself to remain calm and relaxed before placing the blades back in their case and snapping it shut. "I'll leave you guys alone...I'm gonna go put these in my room." She looked to Walter. "So you'll see about some throwing daggers then?"

Walter nodded, "Yes, Ericka."

"Alright then, see ya, Walt." She waved to him, not aknowledging the vampire as she exited the room and headed for her own quarters. Maybe after she finsihed her work...she could practice before training with her 'instructor'. Or...perhaps she could avoid him altogether... A grin hit her face as she thought to herself. _Wonder if that would annoy him any._

* * *

He'd been surprised about the whole deal to be truthful. Most of the other troops were trained by other soldiers that would be their seniors. So why wouldn't the servant girl learn everything from Walter, the one who's job she'll be taking? He pondered this as he sat upon his throne when he heard footsteps approaching. He'd been slouching a little, his chin resting on his right hand, but now his head lifted. Lips curved into a grin as he waited for the servant girl to appear from the shadows.

When Walter appeared with his first blood pack of the evening, he did not appear shocked, though the smirk he was wearing faded. He then raised a questioning brow to the butler.

"Ms. Hart is...busy with other duties." Walter began to leave as Alucard grabbed the pack.

The vampire's gaze lifted, his amusement growing. He knew she was still avoiding him because of last night, but he was curious. "Duties such as?"

Walter only paused to look over his shoulder, "She's practice fighting...without you."

Truth be told, it did anythinng but annoy him. If anything it amused him greatly to see that she was trying to avoid him. IT was only adding to hsi own fun, this game of cat and mouse. It wouldn't last for long though, since he was supposed to train her.

Alucard grinned as the man left. So...she was apparently training without him now? He chuckled, remembering her dazed, frightened and confused expression from their encounter at his coffin. Without meaning to, she kept the ball to this game going. With fluid motion, he grasped the blood pack and opened it. Brining it to his lips he smiled. "Let's see what the mouse does when the cat comes to play." His voice held a large amount of amusement as he engulfed himself in shadow.

* * *

The woosh of a blade through the air, accompanied by a soft grunt from Ericka were the only noises present outside. She was holding one short sword in her hand and the other was resting in its case. _Damn this is nice. I love how it's the perfect size and weight... _A grin crept over her pale, blemish free face. _Give me somee daggers and I'll be a vampire killing machine._

She felt good; better than she had since she'd shown up to this place. It was a warm feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. She swung the blade around in attack blows she'd seen on TV.

"You're supposed to be using both blades at once."

The sound of the vampire's voice changed her warm feeling from before into ice almost instantly. Ericka remained where she wasa, her back facing her so called instructor.

"You've been avoiding me all day, servant girl..." his voice seemed to hold a bit of amusement. "I didn't realize that what I did would bother you so much..."

_Don't look at him... Don't look at him. _Ericka shrugged, moving to the case on the ground and placing the blade she'd been holding next to its partner against the velvet. "I'm tired, I think I'll got to bed."

"Pick up the swords..."

Ericka froze in her crouch, one hand on the lid of the case while the other lightly touched the ground in order for balance. She really didn't want to deal with him now. Not right now... "I'm really tired now, Alucard. I don't think-"

"You're lying, servant girl. Now pick up the swords...it's time for training, remember?"

Realizing he wouldn't stop until she complied, Ericka snatched up one blade and spun to face him. She was almost positive her expression was a hard and annoyed one.

The vampire was dressed as always; white shirt, dark pants tucked into jet black boots, and a red coat with matching hat. He wore his tinted glasses again, which hid his eyes due to the reflection from the moonlight. As suspected, his lips were tugged upward in one corner. Ericka wondered if knocking off his glasses would also wipe the smug smirk off his face.

The man made no move, and Ericka frowned more, her patience thin. "You just gonna stand there then?" She scoffed before he could respond. "I stand here, sword in hand,**_ like you asked _**and you just stand there."

Alucard stood still, his smirk growing ever so slowly. "I told you to pick up both of them."

A snort escaped the teen, "Yeah, well I told you I wanted to go to bed, but here I am." She retorted, "Guess no one gets what they want anymore."

A deep chuckle escaped the undead's lips. "You cannot wield both weapons at once can you?"

Green eyes narrowed, "What's your point?"

The smirk spread to a fang revealing smile. "Here I thought you had so much skill when you hardly even know what you're doing."

"I..." Ericka's mouth hung open, waiting for something... some harsh comeback that her mind formed almost naturally anymore. It was quite the shock when nothing came. Bowing her head with a sigh, she turned back towards the case, refusing to admit what was true.

* * *

Alucard watched her crouch down in front of the case and open it. "And what exactly do you think you're doing?" he questioned. He could smell a slight scent of defeat from the girl, along with a mix of others that intruiged her.

He continued to watch as she paused the weapon back in its case once again. Snapping the lid shut, she stood with the case in hand. "I don't have time for this, Alucard. I have to much...shit on my mind right now and until it's taken care of I can't deal with you."

_You'll have to get used to that, servant girl,_ he thought raising a brow. "Oh? Perhaps I should have a look at these...issues."

He couldn't help but grin at her guarded expression of anger and annoyance. "No, the last thing I need is a mind fuck from the likes of you."

Alucard cocked his head to one side as she walked passed him. A mind fuck? He held back a chuckle. Is that what she called it? A soft breeze passed, letting the scents of the outdoors fill his nostrils. Eyes closed as he inhaled again, a little deeper this time. There was a hint of strawberries in the air. Though the vampires loved the blood red fruit, it was a bit of a hidden weakness of his really, the fact that he could smell them here was odd. He knew for a fact that Integra had no strawberry patch.

Eyes moved to the servant girl walking away. Melting into shadow, he snuck up to the girl, making sure she wasn't aware of his presense. His nose near her hair, he inhaled deeply and grinned. Ah...the sweet smell of strawberries.

* * *

Outside the Hellsing manor, two shadowy figures stood silently as they stared. Though people knew them to be brothers, they looked nothing alike. One, by the name of Luke, had long pale hair and almost paper white skin. The other, was tan with black hair. Both were waiting, the black haired one with a little less patience than the other. He lifted his head, the moonlight now showing a very bright pair of **gold **eyes.

* * *

**_A/N- WOO! Now it's gettin good! Heh, as if it wasn't good already...so...It's just getting even better. Trust me..if the suspense is killing you, it's ten times worse for me 'cause I gotta write it :D See ya next Chapter!_**


	6. Interrupting this story BECAUSE!

**_WARNING! THIS HAS NOTHING REALLY TO DO WITH THE FOLLOWING STORY!  
_**

**_Author's Note_****_: So as you all have more than likely noticed, I'm having a bit of Writer's block with the next chapter coming up and I apologize for not informing anyone that I was going to take a wee bit of a break. I hadn't intended for it to be a year's worth of a break and I'm pretty sure some of you are probably ready to shank my ass. For that I apologize.  
_**

**_Until then though, please enjoy this little tid-bit of humor's sake, also known as an Omake, which I was inspired to do by my friend on here 'Riley Killer'. If you all like Naruto or True blood, I highly suggest you check out her stuff. She's taught me all that I know so far and the reason I got into Hellsing. Oh! And this small bit of humor will only make sense if you've taken a gander at my other stories. THANKS! _**

* * *

Silence, save for the soft tapping of fingers against computer keys at a rapid pace filled the expanse of the medium sized bedroom, a full-sized bed covered with electric blue, zebra printed sheets, and a white purple and blue quilt pulled back and rumpled as if one had just woken up and tossed them back, which wasn't a far cry from the truth. The fingers that moved against the keyboard were quick, a silver class ring with a sapphire gem on the right ring finger, the owner of the fingers seeming to almost glare at the glowing laptop screen. A pair of baggy lounge pants with a pink plaid pattern loose and matching nicely with the skin tight black tank top on the female form, bare toes that had recently been to a nail salon were painted an almost clear color it seemed.

The female in particular, an 18 year old college student simply glared down at the words on the screen, blue green eyes slightly hidden by brown bangs moving over the words before letting out a hiss of distaste, her right pinky finger hitting the backspace button a few times before her hunched form, sitting Indian-style on the bed, stilled. Her head tilting before she let out a growl as a hand moved to the finger pad, highlighting what had been written and then deleting it. "Fuckin' hate writer's block..." the young woman's hands came up, middle and index fingers rubbing her temples in a circular motion as eyes closed and a low breath was let out in a sigh. The work she was attempting to continue was a story, and this said story in particular had been started over a year ago, and it had actually gotten to four chapters before she'd stopped...because the one thing...the one thing that every writer hated...had passed to her.

Writer's block.

Everyone got it...eventually, it was a major pain in the ass to deal with too. But she supposed it couldn't be helped with her train of thought. One minute she was focused on one thing, and within the next she was off chasing another thought down. She couldn't help that though...that was just how she was as one with a creative mind and a wild imagination.

_But I haven't looked at this story since...last October! _A low breath passing her before she shook her head and stared at the blank word document that she prepared to write something one...she had to find _**something**_ to write...

"Heather!" the voice made the young woman jerk and look up, her eyes widening at the figure standing in front of her bedroom door. _No freakin' way! _She stared in awe at the teenager that glared back at her with fiery, light green eyes. A well shaped figure that stood at 5'3" though really those three inches were gained from the thick soled boots she now wore, a pair of black cargo pants hugging wide hips and a red tank top hugging a slim waist and at least D cupped breasts hid under a thin black hoodie, unzipped and about two sizes too big. Black hair, cut to almost a boy's style fell around the 17 year old's pale face, the only jewelry on her body being a blood red stud in the left side of her nose.

Arms that had been at her sides came up and crossed over her chest as Ericka Hart glowered at the college student that had written her into existence. "Ya know...I'm fairly alright if you keep the chapter delays for about...eh...a month or so. But you haven't even thought of doing a damn thing with it until now. That's been..Oh, almost a year now? A _fucking **year**_! I don't appreciate being ignored for so long, woman. What the fuck?"

"Uh..." Heather couldn't honestly think at the moment, her mind too focused on the fact that her character was standing right before her and glaring at her. "..Uhm...b-because I have other things to do. We're working on rebuilding our fence after that tornado that hit...A-and I'm trying to find a job..." The glare she was receiving made her wince then. "But I promise that I'll update and then be awesome once I get shit together. I mean, I have an idea for it alrea-" Her eyes caught the sight of the large mirror over her dresser slowly turning to black and a gasp exited her lips before she whipped her gaze back to Ericka, the girl's head bowed now and a smirk on her face.

"Yeah...you bes' hurry up then honey, this here undead geezer." She pointed to the mirror as a mass of eyes with red irises appeared within the black of the mirror, the darkness also taking over the smaller mirror next to the teenager that hung on the wall. "Doesn't really appreciate the lack of love you've been given him."

"Lack of Love?" The sound of a male voice echoed within the room and it made Heather shudder. She knew that voice...ooh she knew it very well. Her form wincing before she gave a jolt at the cool, white gloved hand that snaked out and then rested against her chest above breasts, pushing her body back into another that seemed to solidify behind her.

"Oh shit..." Blue green eyes went wide as she felt the hand slide up to her throat, gently making her head tilt back as her eyes then stared up at the pale face of Alucard, his red eyes lidded as he stared down at her, black hair falling down around his face. The man was in just his white button up shirt and black pants but what she focused on then was the wide grin she was given, fangs white as pearls in the light of her room.

"Now, now. No need for panic, little writer..." the vampire's voice was a low purr as a his thumb stroked along her upper throat and jaw, his fingertips just lightly tickling the hairs at the back of her neck. "Such a shame though...you'd fallen in love with me at such a young age...and now you barely even are around to update a simple story..." A light chuckle passed him then also. "And you blame feeble chores that you have to do around your house? Please, they've never stopped you before..." His face moved closer then, eyes seeming to see deep into her soul. "Tell me, little writer, what has been keeping you away from me...?"

"U-uhm...Well.." Heather licked her lips then, attempting to wriggle from the man's grasp. "Y-you see, I've...I've been busy with getting college all together...I mean, I've got one year under my belt so...so that's good...r-right?" Her eyes moved to Ericka who then gave a scowl before then nodding as if finally admitting the concept was a good one. She felt the hand on her neck release itself as the man disappeared and then reappeared next to the black haired female as Heather then continued, a hand coming up to rub the back of her head. "A-also...well...Cassi uh...she introduced me into Role playing...and...we've been doing some stories that way..." Her eyes caught the glare on Alucard's face. "A-and...we've been using some characters...L-like my original...Jericho..that...she likes...a-and her...vampire Mordicus that I like." Her face scrunched and she winced at the widened red eyes. "Oh...a-and an Atlantis one...from Gena Showalter...w-where we both get Dragons..."

"So...you simply move on to another?" Alucard's voice actually held a bit of shock in it for once and Heather cringed. "...After almost four years...I've become nothing to you...Replaced by...some..._other_ vampire... And now you will just leave the story to rot?"

"W-well, no, not exactly!"

"You better fuckin' NOT!" Green eyes flicked back to the writer and glared. "You liked the story when you started, damn it!" Ericka's voice was a snarl. "And it's given you the most reviews too! Fuckin' update it already damn it!"

"You's guys better get in LINE first!" The voice was muffled before heads turned to find the closet door opening, a green body stepping out with a turtle shell on its back and a red band over brown, angry eyes. "We've been waitin' since what? Oh-eight?" Raphael tilted his reptilian head at Ericka, his body a good bit taller than hers before shaking his head. "The blood sucker and you can wait, ya pipsqueak!"

"What'd you call me, ASSHOLE!" The words were snapped from Ericka as she dug into her hoodie and grabbed a knife. "Best get back to your sewer, turtle, before I shank you!"

"U-uhm...Ericka, that's a little racist...kinda, don't you-?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh you're sooo scary!" The words were a sarcastic laugh as the man grabbed and yanked out his own weapons, hand held with three sharp blades on it, the ninja turtle smirked. "I'll whoop your ass so quick you won' even see it comin' short stuff."

"Well at least ya'll been updated more than once!" Heather's eyes turned again to the red haired bird that stood on her bed, bare chicken like feet out as her feathered arms were crossed, a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt covering a female figure as a beak was pursed almost like an angry pair of lips. Deep blue eyes were glaring.

"O-oh Rebecca!" Heather smiled then a little lightly at the angry chicken before her, one from a fanfiction she'd written about an old movie known as Rock-a-doodle, a cartoon she'd watched in her childhood. "Wh-what are you doin' here..and..I-I thought Chanticleer would be-"

"He's lonelier than a dust bunny under the sofa." the reply was snapped as she tapped her foot almost impatiently. "Sits all day and sulks...Hell you liked him longer than you like this feller here!" She jerked her head towards Alucard who was still on the bed but next to her. "What happened to your appreciation and love of your childhood memories?"

"I DO still love and appreciate them all! B-but-"

"Four years...and you go and run off with another vampire...and...a fire breathing...lizard." His eyes narrowed in a scowl.

And it started, each character spouting off comments and bad words to each other. Telling each story to back off and that it was their turn to have their share of their writer's attention. The worst ones though were Ericka and the Ninja turtle, as the two were up in each other's faces.

"I'm tellin ya pipsqueak, you better tell your blood sucker over they're to lay off, dis is my turn to get updated, our story ain't been touched for over three years now!"

"OH yeah? Well you're story sucked ASS. Where as MINE has given her the most reviews YET!" Ericka was glaring at the man as she pushed up on her tip toes. "Top THAT!"

The room was brought to silence though at the sound of the closet door swinging open with a bang. Heather's eyes wide as she looked over to see a woman at about 5'6" with a rather large bottle of...Heather couldn't quite tell, but she could smell alcohol, so she doubted it was anything good.

The woman stumbled out from the closet, almost gaining a walk of a drunken pirate, brown hair swaying a little as it hung down around her shoulders and blue eyes flicked up from under a pair of glasses.

"..C-cassi?"

"Ya damn righ'!" The 20 year old's words slurred as she grasped onto a bed post to steady herself and then she moved and leaned against Raphael once she let go of the post and took a few steps. "So...I couldna' help..bu' ovahear...all ya'lls bitchin' to one another's...an-" There was a pause as she put the bottle to her lips and knocked a few good swigs back and then continuing. "An...all I gotta say...is there is no need..for dis meanness. Ya'll can get along jus' fine.."

"But Heather needs to update her damn stories!" Ericka let out a low snarl as she glared menacingly at Raphael. "And some fuckers need to realize that they have to wait a little longer."

"Hey, I've been waiting THREE years shorty!" the turtle growled out the response as he pointed a finger at her. "You're the youngest one so shut up and jus' sit back down!"

"Whoa!" Cassi waved her arms before losing her balance. Knocking into Heather who caught the woman. "Ya'll...jus' chill alrigh?" Blue eyes turned to the blue green one's of the eighteen year old and she grinned. "Well HI honey!" her face coming forward giving her younger friend a sloppy kiss on the cheek making Heather the drunken woman ignored it all as she slung an arm over Heather's shoulder, bottle in the other hand as she pointed to people.

"Now...you," a finger pointed to Ericka, "You...she can't finish...cause...you're a whiny bitch..tha' got slapped by this pimpin' geezer ova here." Her thumb jerked back to Alucard who stared with a lidded gaze, though his nose wrinkled at the strength of the alcohol's scent.

Cassi then swung her body to face Rebecca who still stood on the bed, wings crossed. "An YOU..." eyebrows scrunched lightly before Cassi shook her head. "I dunno about you...you's a chicken that'll either lay eggs...or get eaten, I don' fuckin' know." Her form then moved, yanking Heather with her as she stared at Raphael, who had put his weapons away and crossed his arms over his front. "An'...I jus' don' think she loves you anymore. Tha's why she hasn't updated..." A frown then crossed over her face though before she moved her gaze over to Heather. "Tha' bein' said...why the fuck haven't you updated?"

"I've. Been.**_BUSY!_**" Heather's shoulder's slumped before she moved and made Cassi sit on the bed, Rebecca inching away with a frown before Heather shook her head. " And I can't THINK of anything for some of them!" Her hands waved frantically as she spoke then. "What the hell am I supposed to do when I can't THINK of anything! HUH! You all complain and whine and you're all trying to tear me in different directions! I have to find a JOB here sometime soon, I have to go back to school in so many weeks, I've been role playing to get my writing better, I'm drawing more, and NOW I have more original characters banging at the walls in my brain so I can figure out who the hell they are and they Never. Shut. UP! AND-" A hand pointed to the chair in her room that held canvas with oil paintings on it. "I have painting's due for people. I'm trying to get everything in mmy LIFE together !"

Her breathing had grown heavy as each character of sort stared at her, the silence growing in the room before Ericka gave a low snort. "Ya know...if you can't finish us...why the hell did you try and start us in the first place?"

"I...ah..." her jaw remained lowered as she tried to figure out a reason. "...I never said I couldn't finish you..."

"Hellooooooooooooo!" Cassi waved her arms then after she'd downed the rest of the bottle she had. "It's called Multi-taskin! When you's got's nothin' ta do, ya work on somethin, if yer role playin' ya work on somethin' in between posts...Writer's block don' last that long!"

Heather opened her mouth to reply but then paused. The woman, though drunk off her ass it seemed, did have a point to this entire ordeal. Rubbing a hand over her face she let a breath out in a hiss. Newmans...you could never argue with them."..I'll see what I can do..but don' get your hopes up jus' yet...there's stuff I still have to think through.." The reply came out in a mumble before her eyes opened up then to look at the group.

Each character glanced at one another for a few moments. Eyes lidded and still with stern looks upon their faces, save for Cassi who seemed rather chipper about the entire ordeal. The silence was broken though as Rebecca gave a sigh, red hair shaking with her head as she shrugged. "That works for me I suppose...I'm out of here though...I have a stage calling my name at the moment." Hopping off the bed she walked around towards the bedroom door. "No one get up...I'll let myself out the door thanks.."

Ericka watched the chicken leave before giving a light nod of her own, shoulder's lifting in a shrug then. "Yeah...I suppose I could live with that.." Her eyes moved up to Alucard who had simply shook his head almost in disappointment at Heather. "You ready to go boss man?"A grunt from the man was the reply, his hand coming up onto her shoulder before red eyes then flicked back up to Heather's the gaze harsh making her shiver.

"Don't keep me waiting then...little writer.." his voice was low as the shadows took him and Ericka, the mirrors also returning to their reflective state as Heather winced. Oh...he seemed a wee bit pissed.

_And then there were three..._ A hand running through her brown hair as she looked over at Cassi and Raphael before sighing. "Raph...do you mind taking her home on your way out...please?"

"Hey, what do I look like to ya, a slave?" The retort was snapped as the turtle crossed his arms then.

"Raph!" Heather let her eyes narrow on his brown ones. "I. Said. Please..."

Silence remained for a few moments before he rolled his eyes upward. "Tch, Whatever.." A sigh passing him as he scooped up Cassi, turning towards the closet, the clothes seeming to disappear into darkness revealing a stone hallway of sorts.

Cassi smirked then wrapping her arms around the male's neck nuzzling into his shoulder. "Well Hey there sweet cheeks!" The door of the closet shutting then, muffling out the almost tired response from Raphael, the footsteps behind the door fading into nothing then.

_What the fuck was that!_ Heather blinked at the closet door, tilting her head before hesitantly moving forward, yanking the door open to find her closet back to normal, a white wall hidden by jeans, coats, dresses and sweatshirts. "..." Her head tilting before turning her head back to the laptop sitting in the corner of her bed, still open and awaiting to be used.

Eyes lidded then, Heather glanced from the closet to the computer and then to the mirror and her bedroom door before bowing her head and giving a chuckle. _Fuckin' Characters..._ her movements quiet as she crawled onto the bed, grabbing the laptop and setting it in her lap with a shake of her head.

"Well...might as well get started then..."

* * *

**_Okay! Now you all know that my characters are just as angry at me as you might be...or more so, as they're just kinda not doing anything. Again, I'm so sorry for my delay on work but I've gotten some ideas now and the Writer's block is ending now that I have an idea of what I want to do for the story. In fact I have the next chapter in the works as it is...so please just be a tad bit more patient with me! It would really be appreciated! _**


	7. Time for Real Work

**_Alrighty! Told you I would get this thingy here soon! It took me about...forever and a half to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter. I mean, I wanted to keep it close to the show, but I finally decided to suck it up and make this a bit of my own but keep with the characters and such. Again, Apologies for the delay!_**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own the characters from this (or the last bit) chapter. All except for Ericka...OH and this new mystery guy that the others are talkin' about. I own their souls. _**

* * *

Outside the Hellsing manner, the sun was barely starting to rise, leaving the world around it slowly growing brighter, but also still engulfed in shadow at the tree lines. Outside the gate, far enough away to keep out of sight and earshot from the guards, two lone figures stood within the trees, both male and seeming at relative ease. One of which sat on the ground, legs crossed under him in an Indian-style seated position, a tanned form covered by what appeared to be a navy blue jogging suit. A matching cap on his head, black hair poking out as his head was bowed and eyes were closed, lids opening though to reveal a pair of golden eyes that peered out from a face holding silver loops within the ears, nose and around the eyes. Flicking their gaze over to the male standing across from them the golden eyes stared with a lidded look. "Man, when the fuck is this guy gonna call eh?"

"Be patient, Jan…" The calm tone from the other male exited through a pair of pale lips as the slim body covered in a white suit leaned comfortably against a tree. Blonde hair fell long, well passed the man's back and kept neat and back by a tie near the end of the tresses. Deep green eyes that were protected by a pair of round glasses then looked towards the male known as Jan Valentine. "He will call eventually…"

"No man, I wanna hurry up and fuck up some Hellsing's!" Jan retorted with an impatient snap to his voice, eyes narrowing up at his brother. "Why the fuck does it matter if there's some other bitch involved other than the queen bee Hellsing? They just picked her ass up from what I got. Hell they might've just fed her to big red."

Luke Valentine gave a soft sigh of impatience towards his brother. The man was bloodthirsty…then again, that was any vampire such as themselves…but he had no tact, no thought process on the situation…no nothing. In truth they had no idea about this young woman that the Hellsing organization, which they'd been watching for a good week now, had taken in. The main question though, was why? What had made this girl so special that a secret, powerful organization such as Hellsing, would decide to pick her up which would no doubt, find out about the said organization and its doings. He himself didn't know…in fact, for all he or Jan knew, they might have just fed her to Alucard.

_But Integra is better than that….the organization itself is better than that…_ A frown marred the man's features before a soft ringing and vibration in his pants caused the man to give a jolt, a pale hand reaching in and pulling out a cell phone before flicking it open. "Yeah?"

Jan's eyes lit up as soon as the phone rang, his tongue licking over his lips as a grin split his face. That was their orders…any minute now…Luke would give the nod and they would slowly overtake Hellsing by draining each soldier, turning them into ghouls and then taking said ghouls and moving in. The place would fall from within, and Luke would take care of the 'fierce' Alucard and he would kill the fuck out of Integra! He wanted to eat the girl too... he didn't get a good glimpse of her, only bits and pieces…but she seemed familiar.

The phone snapping shut brought him back to reality and he stood then, dusting off his pants. "So we're going to kick some ass then, right?" There was a smirk still on his face as he cracked his knuckles then, but the smirk faded at the look on his brother's face.

"…No," Luke slipped the phone back into his pocket after staring at it for a good few moments. A soft breath passing the blonde then before his eyes closed, head resting back against the tree. "Apparently they have another that wishes to do the job…so now we'll lay in wait for him to show. Once he does, that will be our ticket out of here…"

"What the fuck!" Jan's voice became a snarl, "No fuckin' way bro! I'm fuckin' up that Hellsing bitch! Fuck this new guy!"

"_**You**_ will do as you're _told_..." Luke's voice had raised a little as his eyes narrowed in on his brother's golden ones. "I don't intend on disobeying orders and I will not take the heat for your stupid ass…"

A few moments of silence seeped in between the brothers before Jan finally rolled his eyes and flopped back into the grass with a snort. "Tch, whatever…"

* * *

_"I told you to pick up **both **swords, Servant girl.." Alucard was grinning at her now, his tinted glasses hiding the red irises as they reflected the moonlight. "Here I thought you had so much skill when you hardly even know what you're doing..." _

_Ericka glared at the man, one sword gripped in her hand as her eyes narrowed at him. She hated how the man could tick her off so easily...and all he had to do was say something about her faults. "So what? What's the big deal if I can't handle two of them at once huh?"_

_The man's chuckle echoed and floated along the breeze that blew as he turned to walk back to the manner. "You are not a worthy opponent then...you **are **__just a weak girl as I'd thought then.." His coat blew softly in the breeze, his hair blowing about also as it wasn't inhibited by his hat. _

_Ericka winced at the words before lifting her lip in a light snarl. Not worthy? Oh hell no! She wanted to get him back for slapping her before...she **had **to get him back for it! Picking up the other sword she spaced her feet apart lightly. "BULLSHIT! I'll kick your ass any day! You think you're scary because you're some blood sucking bastard? Hell you listen to Integra like a dog! I bet-"  
_

_She didn't even realize what happened next, his body against her own in the next instant and she gave a grunt as her back was slammed back into the tree behind her, her feet off of the ground a few inches. Green eyes looked up to see red ones that narrowed in on her above the rim of his glasses. One blade was at his throat though and she felt somewhat proud of that, even though she hadn't intended on it. _

_"You...dare try to say you can defeat me...**girl**?" His words came out in a growl then, a hand coming up and yanking at her wrist, the blade slicing a thin line at his throat, blood lightly trickling before he shook her wrist until the blade fell to the ground with a soft thud. "You have no idea what I could do to you right now" _

**_Oh shit..._**_the look in his eyes stated that she'd struck a chord when it came to his servitude...the feeling of something cool and sticky on her other hand caused her to look down, eyes wide at the sight of her other blade, still gripped in her hand, now plunged all the way to the hilt into the man's stomach, a steady blood flow leaving him. **He's not even phased by it though**! Wide eyes moved back up to the red ones, her pulse quickened as she blinked up at the undead male's glare before yelping as she felt a knee press and keep her legs apart, though also support her, one hand slamming to her shoulder as he moved to yank the blade from his body and toss it to the side. _

_"You've disobeyed me...**servant girl**." The vampire gripped her lower jaw roughly to tilt her head up to face him. "I told you...to not lose control...and yet you've just done so in front of me..." His hand moved down from her jaw, the soft glove material stroking down her throat now. "..You attempt an insult towards me, therefore disrespecting your superior.." His face moved closer to hers then, his gaze lowering to the paleness of her neck as his mouth opened. "..You **will **be punished for it now..." _

**He's...gonna bite me!** _The realization of it caused her to suck in a breath and wriggle her body more in an attempt to struggle before a gasp passed her as his knee pressed harder."N-No..."_

_"Don't fight me...Ericka.." _

* * *

"No!" Ericka bolted upright in bed, her eyes wide as she glanced around the space of her bedroom. Her chest rising and falling with her breath coming in gasps. A hand slowly coming up then to the spot of her neck where his mouth had been prepared to clamp down, the cool chill of the vampire's breath still seeming to linger there despite the warmth of her palm. She wasn't outside...she wasn't with Alucard...and he wasn't planning on biting her...she was...was in her room...and it was morning, not dark.

_Fucking Dream..._A low growl passed her lips as she climbed out of bed, one of her white button ups on her body instead of the cotton nightgown or just her plain bra and underwear. A light sigh passing her then before she blinked at the sound of a knock at her door. Brows furrowing she turned her gaze towards it, head tilting lightly before letting out a breath. "...Come in?"

She didn't find it too much of a surprise to find Walter in the doorway, a bit of clothes folded neatly in one hand. "Ah, good morning, Miss Hart." A light smile was on his face before he moved forward and handed her the clothing. "I've taken the liberty in getting together a...uniform of sorts for you."

_A uniform?_ Ericka looked down at the clothes with a light frown, pursing her lips in thought before glancing back up at the man with a frown. "...I thought the clothes I already had were okay.."

"For any time you are not working or if you are training with Alucard, then they are just fine._" _The smile seemed to leave the elder man's face as a serious look replaced it, his lips a straight line and his eyes lidded. "Also, as Alucard left for a mission after training, Sir Integra and I have decided I will be a good replacement for you."

Ericka blinked before she looked over at him with a rose brow. Walter, train her? "..." A hand came up and rubbed the back of her neck with a light smile. "Well...no offense to you Walt, but...you're kinda older and I-"

The sound of fabric ripping cut the teen off as she turned with wide eyes to see her one of her curtains flutter to the ground. "...Ah...duh-buh...eh!" Her head whipping back around she stared with wide eyes at the unamused face of the butler. "D-did you do that!"

"..I may by _old_ as you like to call it, Miss Hart, but I have more skill and experience in killing such creatures that we're dealing with than you do years of life. As for how you shall address me when working you shall call me Walter, or sir." He saw her frown once more, brows moving downward as she opened her mouth, possibly to say something before he let a hand raise to silence her. "I've been lenient with you so far, Miss, only so you may get used to living here, as this is your new home, but you've had plenty of time to grow accustomed to this place and therefore, enough time so you're ready for your true training." He smirked lightly then the thin threads he'd used before, his main weapon of choice, moved and hooked at the case that held her swords, placing a bit of strings between his teeth and giving a pull, the box yanking itself forward and hitting against her feet making the 17 year old jump. "You haven't even seen half of the things you will have to do once you take over..." Moving to the door once more he turned to glance at her one last time, seeing her open jaw. "...I'll give you fifteen minutes to bathe, dress, and be in the hall. Don't be late."

Within less than fifteen minutes later, Ericka was struggling to make it down the stairs while yanking on the black shoes that were already tied. Her heart pounding though not exactly from rushing. The fact was Walter was actually being strict with her, and the way he'd looked at her like the kindness almost seemed to be gone from his eyes...it wasn't...scary...but...there was something about it that made the teenager shiver and honestly not want to be late. Hell the man had tore her curtain with what she assumed was fishing line...or...something. She didn't know, but that was something she was bound to ask the elder gentleman when she reached him. Green eyes spying the man watching her with the same unamused and lidded gaze before skidding to a halt, breath coming out in light pants as she peered up at him.

Walter gave the girl a once over and nearly snorted. She was in the white button up, black vest, and black pants and shoes he'd brought like he'd asked her. The fact that she didn't tuck in the shirt, and her hair didn't look quite brushed...that was a problem; she wasn't late though...his hand moved to grab the watch from his pocket and eyed it with a quirked brow. In fact, she was about a minute early. His eyes moved back over to her before they closed again, a soft breath exiting him. "...Your appearance is unacceptable." His eyes opened before he refrained from another snort as she seemed to stare confused at him. _Oh good heavens!_ The man moved forward then, ignoring the yelp as he worked at tucking her shirt in as if she were a child, straightening up her vest before producing a comb from his pocket and attempting to tame the short wild mass of black hair on her head. "You are to represent the Hellsing organization." His words were spoken with an even tone as he glanced down at her. "That means you will dress appropriately, and you shall also make sure to look presentable when within these clothes." Finishing his work he looked down at her as his lips pulled into a frown at her posture. "...Just because one is given nice clothes doesn't mean they can't still look like something pulled off of the street when in them.." His eyes caught the red stud in her nose and he narrowed his eyes. "And like it or not, that means that...that will have to come out."

_He's callin' you a bum, sweetheart. _Ericka blinked and then gave a frown of her own though her body tensed as Walter merely rose a brow._You can't do anything to him...you already know that despite him bein' a geezer he can easily whip your ass too. _A soft breath passed her before nodding. "...I see."

"Straighten your shoulders." It was a quiet order, not really a harsh snap either but enough to make her follow the order. "Square them, back straight up and down, hands at your sides, head up- no, not too far, it looks as if you have your nose in the air...That's better. Now, eyes forward." Walter moved to face her then, his own hands behind his back as he glanced down at her. "As butler and servant to the Hellsing manner and Sir Integra, you should remain at a posture like this. When you walk, you shouldn't walk as if you are lurking among the halls...we already have one who does that, and he does not slouch either." He saw that Ericka's lips quirked upwards at one corner before continuing. "When you walk you should walk with confidence, head held up, but not too high in order to remember your place. You are an important part of Hellsing; just as important as the others, but don't assume that without you, the organization will fall to pieces. They will simply find another."

All of it wasn't meant to make her upset at all, or make her feel like she wasn't that special. The fact was the role she was taking was an important one, she was taking place of the man who had taken care of Integra, who was practically at her side at all times, and who protected her for many years. This young woman would eventually become like a bodyguard as well as a house keeper to the leader of the organization. The speech wasn't to make her feel as if it wouldn't matter if she died...it was to make her realize that she was important enough that she would try _not _to die. That way they didn't have to go through all of this training again with another who was new to it all.

A slow nod passed the girl then as the idea of it sunk in and Walter gave a light breath of relief before giving a nod of his own. "Good." His form turning then as he moved silently down the hall, the younger following him. "Well, unfortunately, you've missed breakfast duties...so those you shall learn tomorrow. But that gives us all of today to learn luncheon and teas and such.." His eyes moved over to glance at her over his shoulder, a smirk finally coming over his features. "So...today will basically be that I will show you, or walk you through each thing...but you will be doing everything. And then after dinner you and I shall work on your training."

* * *

Integra sighed at the amount of paperwork she had today, eyes lidded as she lit another cigar, the smoke from the first drag then passing her lips and curling about her face, eyes lidded at the words on one page. It would be dinner soon...her break from lunch already had passed and she couldn't help but smirk at the fact Walter was taking his charge over the girl now. She almost wondered how bewildered the younger must've been to see Walter in his strict demeanor for once instead of his kindly elder feeling that he had been showing with her. She knew that after dinner the man would work on her training also, as Alucard was dealing with a target that was farther away from the manner. Alucard had told them both that Ericka didn't know how to wield two blades at once, and that was a problem. The girl was replacing Walter and therefore needed skill to match his...if not surpass it.

Her thoughts were interrupted though as she felt almost a light disturbance within her mind, a cool feeling almost passing over her and she blinked lightly before her eyes grew lidded. _What is it, Alucard?_ After years of working with the undead, she knew well by now what it felt like to have him in her mind, how it felt to have him picking about in her brain, though he'd been doing it less and less over the years as he knew she despised it. The connection was really only for minor communications such as this anymore.

**_The target has been found, Master._**

_Good. _Integra let out a sigh then as she set the papers aside, uninterested in their writings anymore as she looked upwards, another drag from the cigar filling her lungs. _Have you attacked?_

_**No...**_The reply almost made her scowl in annoyance, even though he couldn't see it. Though he could feel her emotion as it was, so that didn't matter anyhow. **_I am waiting...for the opportune moment. I have something to ask though, Master...before I do._**

Oh, here we go...removing the cigar from her mouth she let out a long breath, the smoke being exhaled also. _What is it?_

**_Why have you chosen me to train the servant girl? Wouldn't that be something Walter must do?_**

The question was a good one, but Integra gave a frown all the same, blue eyes narrowing; why the hell did the man need to know anyways? _...She will be fighting Vampires...Alucard. If she is to prove herself to the Hellsing Organization and is to take Walters place, why shouldn't she go up against one of the best undead? Besides...**you** wanted to keep her...she can be **your **problem this way._ Her eyes were lidded then as she yanked up the papers again, her eyes scanning over them before her mind snapped at him. _Hurry up and take care of your target, Alucard. I have work to finish._

There was a light chuckle from inside her mind, though the chilled feeling slowly fading once again. _**As you wish...my Master...**_

* * *

The sound of clanging metal went through the air in the smaller room, a grunt following as Ericka grimaced at the force she had to use with it. She had been excused to go change into a tank top, the red material covering her body well before she glanced up at Walter again who tilted his head. He hadn't said anything the entire time they had been in this room; one that she'd never seen and appeared to be a training room for hand to hand combat, or perhaps fencing. She wasn't sure exactly but then again, it didn't matter. The blade gripped in her hand as she prepared to lift it and bring it back down at the dummy he had set up. For the moment, he'd told her to practice her swings and attack blows, even act as if she were fighting with a sword and therefore using blocks here and there as if stopping the tip of a blade from running through her.

"Why don't you use both blades..?" Walter finally questioned it, though he already knew the answer. Alucard had told the man of the girls problems with her knowledge..or lack of when it came to the type of blades she held. He didn't expect a teenager to know that much though, and he knew that he could ease her into learning relatively well. He may have been old, but he wasn't in bad shape at all. His eyes lidded as he watched her slowly turn to face him before he gave a rose brow. He was one of the oldest fighters here...as far as human standards went...he could handle his position for a good while.

"...I..." Ericka blinked before her eyes warily moved to the case that held the other sword before letting out a low sigh. "...I can't.." Her head bowed a little then before she straightened. "Honestly I don't know how..."

She was at least admitting it...that was good. Walter gave a nod then before he moved towards the case and gripped her second blade, walking and handing it to her. His eyes lidded and then gentling as she glanced up at him before slowly grasping the blade. "Well, we can't have that...can we?" There was a light smile appearing on his face then before he moved and found two small pieces of wood set aside that were used to hold up targets. "..After all, if Alucard is to be training you more than I am...we might as well give him a bit of a challenge then, eh?"

Ericka blinked up at the butler before tilting her head with a blank expression, though inside she felt puzzled. Was he going to help her kick Alucard's ass sometime here? She saw his elder dark eyes almost seem to give a glint of deviant behavior to them...but she wasn't exactly sure as it seemed almost covered by that kindness and that strict order he had that seemed to smother everything else of his emotion. But...even if he wasn't...A light smirk came onto her lips then and she nodded slowly. "You're absolutely right...sir." She gripped the swords tighter then and she smiled a little bigger. "I wouldn't want to disappoint the man now would I?"

"No you certainly do not..." Walter gave a soft nod then as he gripped his own weapons before he let out a breath. "Now...let's change your stance." 

* * *

_**WOOT! Chapter's done, and I've already got the other one up here in my noggin ready to go! I'm sorry for the delay but I'm getting things pieced out in this story now, like...damn, if I would've known that all I needed to do was just write a little bit would cause the damn of locked up creativity for this to break and spill over giving me all of this idea I would've done it ages ago! **_

_**As you can see, this chapter is a little less on the relationship between Ericka and the big man, but on the man she's replacing...since I deemed it necessary. But don't worry, he'll be about a little more next chapter and all. This was also something recommended by the dear RileyKiller, which, Thank you for giving the advice, love. Tis greatly appreciated! **_


	8. So close but not close enough

**_Author's Note: I promise I'll try hard to keep updated at least once a month. I know that seems like a long time, but with school and stuff I'm not sure exactly how I'll be managing, plus I'll be attempting a new job. I do make the promise that I won't wait another year to update like I did before! I swear!_**

**_A million thank you's go out to those that review! Especially you Jigoku Hana Tenshi. I'm glad you enjoyed the Omake, it really helped out with the writer's block in all honesty. _**

**_ Disclaimer- Again, Hellsing and its characters belong to those who created it. Ericka belongs to me...and so does this guy who's taking over for Jan and Luke. Who is he you might question? -snicker- hah, what makes you think I'm gonna spill?  
_**

* * *

She honestly didn't feel as if she'd worked so hard in her damn life. Not even when she had her job back home...

Ericka had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, her breathing a little labored also as she glanced over to Walter, who seemed to have a smile back on his face. He'd helped her in showing her how to use both blades at once, which as expected, was much harder than those on TV made it look. _I feel like I'm gonna be a ninja turtle..._her mind brought her back to the one known as Leonardo before she smirked a bit at the elder butler as she let out a slow breath. She'd certainly sleep good tonight, that was for sure.

Speaking of sleep...what time was it? Her head tilted and it seemed Walter had been questioning the same thing, his hand reaching into his pocket to check his watch again before letting out a breath. "Well done so far, Miss Hart." He gave a low yawn though before moving towards the door of the practice room. "However, I think it would be best if we let the day come to a close...it's getting rather late..." Looking over his shoulder at her he gave a light nod. "You may clean up and then retire to your room if you wish. It's recommended though as tomorrow I would like you to be in the hall, looking presentable by six in the morning...at the latest. Sir Integra will have a meeting with the other Knights tomorrow, therefore you are to look your best...and..." His eyes narrowed lightly at the nose stud once more, "without that...thing in your nose."

A low sigh passed Ericka then before she gave a nod. "Yes sir..." She wanted to argue..but she had the feeling the man could easily force her to remove the stud if he wanted to, and she didn't want to test it. At his own nod and a low 'good night' passing him she mumbled her own reply and placed her blades back within the case, closing it with a few soft clicks and heading along the halls to her room.

_So he said it was late out...Wonder if Alucard is back or not..._Her eyes then narrowed lightly at the thought before letting out a snort as she moved along the hallway, _Does it even matter?_

Shaking her head she blinked at a grandfather clock near the stairs. "..." Her eyes moving over the hands of the clock before blinking with raised brows. It was only eight thirty? _That's not late..._ Her face pulled into a grimace then at the sudden realization that she wouldn't be able to sleep once more, her brain then cursing insomnia. She couldn't really practice on her own, as she didn't know where Integra or Walter's rooms were...so...

_There's plenty of trees outside._

There we go, that would work wonderful! A soft smile coming over her face then as she moved towards the door, slipping out into the light of a waning moon. There were clouds out also though, giving the sky an almost eerie look to it and she smiled. She loved the eerie looking nights, the ones you could see in every scary movie or ones that everyone associated them with Halloween...those were her favorites; the way the wind whistled and cooed to someone, how the cold pulled its fingers through one's hair or if it tickled one's neck, breathing and caressing like a lover to the point it left you with goose bumps and shivers. She loved every minute of it, the sensations and the colors of autumn.

_This isn't Ohio though... _Her mind constantly cooed this fact out to her in a calm fashion. _This isn't even America...the weather can be a bit different here compared to the states...you know that..._ A soft sigh passed her though as she let the door shut behind her, her form walking easily down the steps before a male voice stopped her_. _

_"_You there!" It was an elder male in a soldier's uniform, a gray mustache thick under his nose as he glanced down at her with a rose brow, "What are you doing out here?"

_Shit..._Ericka let out a low breath as her body straightened the moment his voice had gotten to her. Eyes turning directly to him before she took into account what Walter had told her. Squaring her shoulders, she let her chin lift just a little before letting her voice come out in a cool, even tone. "I am Miss Ericka Hart...and I am to be taking over for Walter..." She let it cut off there though; in honesty she'd intended to say his last name also, but then remembered that the man hadn't even told her his last name. Green eyes went lidded then as she made it a point to ask the man about it tomorrow.

The soldier gave a slight tilt of his head before giving a light nod and a sigh. His eyes closing momentarily before opening an eye to glance at the girl. "..What're you doin' out here so late..?"

"In honesty, sir, it's only eight thirty." She lifted the case that held her twin blades before then letting out a soft breath. "But to be honest I decided to practice a bit more on my fighting skill. However, I don't really know where the others within the manner sleep, therefore I thought it best to practice outside where it's quiet and I have a bit more space..." She was trying to keep her speech to as proper as possible. It was something else Walter had told her to fix quickly. As the older butler had put it..'I know you're American...but you're in England now...have some manners..' If it wasn't for Walter's sake she would've rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal. Manners...she had manners...she just chose to use them when the person had gained her respect.

The man tilted his head at her again his face forming a thoughtful expression on it before giving another sigh. "Stay close to the manner... and don't bother any others on guard."

The 17 year old blinked before giving a curt nod then, her form moving off towards the tree she'd worked with the last time.

* * *

Luke Valentine was relatively pissed.

Normally, the man was able to keep calm in most situations, even in ones that included his wild reckless brother Jan. He had the capability of keeping a calm demeanor if not at all times and hide whether he was upset or not as he'd done so multiple times. Hell he was a vampire for god's sake.

Then again...most situations did not involve Jan sneaking off which annoyed Luke first, simply because it was never good to have Jan sneak off in an operation when they were supposed to stay put and not do anything. Most situations also didn't involve Luke searching for the other male, only to find that he was eating dinner through the veins of a Hellsing soldier.

"Damn it Jan!" The blonde hissed out to his brother, the tan male sitting cross-legged in the grass with a body strewn across his lap, multiple bite marks along the neck of the soldier; in fact it looked more like Jan had torn the man's damn throat out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was hungry..." the reply was muffled as Jan's mouth was still attached to the neck of...what was his name? Adam someone had called him? Yeah...something like that. Golden eyes lifted then as his lips released the pretty much dead victim, blood all along his mouth before he wiped it with the back of his jacket sleeve. "You want some?"

Luke's eyes went lidded then as he let out a snort. "...No." His hands moved into the pockets of his pants as he stared down at his companion, and the corpse there now. "Did you even think about what you did? I mean really Jan-"

"Hey, I was _hungry_!" It was the snapped reply from the tan male as he shoved the corpse off to the side and simply glared, moving to stand then. "I thought food, and then found someone who was actually **leaving** the whole damn place! They won't be missing him until tomorrow and by then we'll be long gone.."

"What about family?" Luke arched a brow at the man who seemed to frown a little. "Did you think about if he had a family he was leaving to? And what do you expect us to do when he turns into a ghoul?"

"Fuck it," Jan shrugged and glanced at the still corpse at their feet. "We can either A, send it lose on the little Hellsing home and watch it eat and populate the place with ghouls...or B, you can jus' fuckin' shoot it. You have a gun."

"Oh, so just shoot it and draw attention?" Luke actually gave a rare roll of his eyes before letting out a breath. "That'll be wonderful. Oh, and if we set the damn thing out then those who aren't eaten will know something's wrong.." An aggravated sigh passed the man's lips. "Honestly Jan you just don't think."

There was a groan from at their feet and Jan looked down at the now ghoul soldier, his lip lifting to give a snarl as he kicked it right square in the chest, the form actually lifting off the ground and landing a good five feet away. Gold eyes then moved their way back to the green ones with a narrowed gaze. "Look, unless you got any bright ideas then I'm fuckin' stumped. Sooooo sorry for fuckin' up the big plan!" Sarcasm dripped into his voice as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Tch, I don't even know why the hell they switched the shit up. I mean, we can handle this fuckin job easy. Why the fuck did they need to bring in some other..." His voice trailed off at the sudden wind gust that picked up, a sweet scent traveling along it. "...D'you smell that?" His eyes widened, pupils slowly dilating as despite his recent feeding, his mouth began to water.

Luke didn't quite have the exact reaction, though he felt salivation within his own closed jaws though he hid the dilated pupils as his eyes narrowed though he gave a nod in confirmation. He most certainly smelled that. His eyes flicked over and then stilled before he glared.

"...Jan...where did the leftover of your dinner go...?"

Golden eyes quickly moved to where he'd kicked the soldier to, finding the space empty before he blinked."...Well fuck."

* * *

It had been a wonderful day; she'd worked hard, she was getting the hang of this double swords thing, and more importantly, she didn't have to deal with Alucard at all today! Ericka gripped both handles of the blades she owned as she prepared to try another attack Walter had shown her when something hit her ears.

_What was that?_ The teen turned towards the res to the trees, her eyes narrowed a little as she looked out into the dark. She hesitated on calling out, remembering the other man's words about not disturbing anyone on watch. _That's probably what it is..._Ericka turned back to the tree, her lips pulled thin in determination. _Probably just kinda...I dunno, spying on me or something. Nobody from the soldiers that Integra has have seen me...so...that may be it. _

The sound came again, forest green eyes moving over to the trees again with a frown this time. "..Hello..?" She turned to face the noise then, her body straight as Walter had told her, eyes narrowed. "...Someone there? Look if all you're going to do is just spy on me then one, you're too loud to do so..and two, that's not doing your job." An eyebrow rose slightly as the movements continued and she soon caught sight of a silhouette. "That's right...get yer ass out here, soldier. I wasn't really supposed to bother you but I can't help it if..." Her voice trailed off as she caught the way the man was walking, his body seeming to stumble and she paused. "I-if you..." The assertive tone she'd been using before faltered as the man cut off her words with a low growl mingled groan. His head was bowed as he stumbled into the moonlight, as if...

_ It's...he..he's a fucking ghoul..._ The form's head lifted then, showing and confirming the thought Ericka had, her eyes wide as she continued taking steps back away from the creature. _So...that...that means...he was killed...by a vampire..._

_** Or another ghoul..but the bottom line is that there's either one or more Vampires lurking about**._

_Lovely..._Ericka winced at that before she stood still, her hands that had fallen to her sides, fingers tightening around the blade handles. Her pulse had quickened its beating when she'd first seen the creature and she willed it to calm, her eyes lidded then as she took deep breaths. _You can do this...you can do this..._

The ghoul gave another low growl as he moved closer to her, arms outstretched and reaching towards her. She had virgin blood, sweet untouched, untainted blood, and he hadn't eaten yet...

_Now,_ eyes narrowed into slits then as she moved, running forward, one blade slashing off a hand, causing it to screech loud enough for Ericka to wince. _Be quick, remember Walter said they were slow...and this one doesn't have his gun...must've dropped it or something. _She was behind it now, a blade stabbing deep into the ghoul's back, another screech passing the thing, but it was cut off, her hand leaving the blade in his back to grip the handle of her second one, a growl of her own passing as she put all her force into the swipe, the result of it slicing off the head of the monster.

The head bounced once onto the ground before it disintegrated, leaving a pile of dust on the ground. The body stilled though, as if having a seizure, giving Ericka time to grab the blade that was still in the body which then followed suit with its detached head.

_Great...ghoul down. Now I have to report this to Integra...but...everyone's asleep! Wait... no, it doesn't matter, the longer I wait the more time to make those things! _

"Well well well..." A male voice behind her caused her form to stiffen. "Looks like we found another bitch for Hellsing..."

Ericka glared, spinning around only to pause at the figure before her. _No fucking way..._Golden eyes were lodged into a tan piercing covered face. A navy blue jogging suit though covered his tall, lean form, a pair of white gloves on hands that were attached to crossed arms. Black hair hung passed what she thought was a winter hat with an eye on the front of it. Eyes widened then as she stared at the man she'd seen once for what felt like ages ago... the same face...same expression as the one she'd seen when she held the dead ash of her little sister."You..."

Jan seemed to be taking in the teenager's appearance also, his eyes taking a thoughtful look before they brightened and he gave a face splitting grin. "Oh...I remember you...damn that was forever ago! You still all pissy at me then?" He shrugged and chuckled taking easy steps towards her as his hands moved to his pockets. "Oh well, doesn't fuckin matter, but you've got yourself in a spot little chickie. See, you've seen me, and you saw what I did to that sorry piece of shit." His eyes had been closed while he walked as if he were on a leisurely stroll, but they opened now, a menacing grin on his lips then, his fangs easily showing. "So now I'll have to kill you."

A sigh was heard then and Ericka let her eyes quickly flick their gaze over to another male, this one pale and with long blonde hair and a light colored suit. In a way, due to his dull coloring of clothes she was nearly reminded of a moth, but the thought was then pushed away as her heart began to pound.

"Everything of your..._newborn_ days seems to always come back and bite you in the ass, Jan..." The blonde gave a light breath as he eyed Ericka with a thoughtful look. "It appears that we have no choice but to leave, now...and take her with us..." He watched the girl's eyes widen then before he gave a glare to his the other vampire. "I'm certain that the boss isn't going to like this one bit..."

"Hey, that asshole can suck my dick for all I care!" Jan's eyes didn't leave Ericka though as a smirk was on his face. "I got no problems bringing in this nice piece of ass though..."

"You. Won't. _Fuckin'_. Touch me." Ericka let the words come out in a snarled out whisper, her eyes narrowed on both vampires, darting from one to the other, her hands gripping tight to the handles of her blades. She knew what they had planned for her...she had no doubt that Jan would be more than willing to have his way with her, as he'd just called her a 'nice piece of ass'. _It's guys like you that made me dress like a boy..._She let her body straighten though take a stance Walter had shown her. The ghoul had been easy to kill...the ghoul was slow. Vampires though...they would be tougher. They were much faster and they actually had...decent brains to use, though she assumed the blond to be the smarter one in this...operation? She wasn't too sure what to call it, exactly, and she also wondered how many ghouls they'd made now. _Doesn't matter, Ericka, but don't make a move until they do first._

Jan gave a light laugh then at her. "Awww, look bro, the bitch thinks she'll be able to kill us with those.."

Ericka wanted to glare and scream and cuss him out, but she didn't. Letting a long, quiet breath pass her nose she simply let a devious smirk etch itself onto her lips. "Come over here and I can prove it to you, cunt."

"The fuck did you just call me?" Jan gave a snarl of his own, glaring now and ready to pounce it seemed before Luke stopped him.

"Enough..." Ericka's eyes widened as the blonde pulled a gun from his coat, pointing it directly at her. "Either you'll come with us, only to die once in a safer area...or corrupted I suppose, or you die right now, where you stand.."

_SHIT! _Ericka took a step back, though she saw that Luke cocked the gun right as she did. It seemed that all he had to do was pull the trigger. Her heart was thundering now in her ears and her breathing had spiked a bit. Jan was grinning widely at her also as it seemed that they were having their way no matter what.

"Oh? I don't believe she _has_ to die tonight..." The low timbre of Alucard's voice made all three freeze. The Nosferatu dressed in red appearing next to Ericka, a light smirk on his face. "In fact, she _won't_ die..." His head dipped, letting red eyes peek out over his glasses as he gazed at the Jan and Luke, "Though I cannot say the same for the two of you."

Ericka let her eyes move over to the vampire, her shoulders relaxed a few notches. Her mouth opened to speak before red eyes moved to glance at her. "It seems you've gotten into a bit of trouble, Servant girl." Alucard rose an ebony brow then with a smirk. "It appears I can't leave you alone for even a day, can I?"

The words actually stung a bit and she gave a glare. _You're a dick, you know that?_ She blinked as his grin widened though her eyes went wide as a shot rang out, the man falling back as a blood began to fall from a bullet wound in his head.

Grunting, Alucard reached into his red duster, producing a silver and brass gun known as "Joshua" from the many pockets within the coat. An easy shot was taken as it hit Luke Valentine directly in the chest before his body slumped to the ground, Luke's following suit as well. His form landing near his brother, Jan, who winced a little before his eyes moved to Ericka's. Though he was a vampire he was without much of a weapon..and he didn't really like that. "...Fuck this shit." the comment was muttered as he turned and took off through the woods.

"Shit.." The seventeen year old looked down at the bloody face of the Hellsing's vampire, her eyes searching his face before his form twitched, a chuckle heard where Luke had been. Turning she saw him still on the ground. _Fuck! Jan's getting away! I...Can't let him.. but...Alucard is..._ Her eyes moved down and stared at the man for a while longer before shaking her head. "Fuck it." Her feet light as she bolted, her eyes still watching her target. She'd seen Alucard shot all to hell before, she doubted one bullet shot to the head could keep the man down...and as she heard the deep laughter of his voice echoing through the night..she knew she had assumed correctly.

* * *

Jan had been honestly surprised that he hadn't gotten shot at also...then again he saw Alucard drop before he ran.

_Luke probably already got that little bitch...and he's already taking care of big red.._. His eyes closing then as he stopped in his running, bending over a little as he took a few mouthfuls of air. _So much for not doing anything...all this over a fuckin meal...damn..._His thoughts were snapped away though at the feeling of cold steel shoving through his back.

"Shit!"His eyes shut as the cool feeling of the metal within his body began to burn him from the inside before he yanked away, blood splattering the wet grass. Turning his eyes narrowed up at the black haired girl that stood above him as he fell to his knees, a snarl on his lips bearing his fangs.

Ericka simply glared back, her hands gripping the handles of her weaponry so tight her arms shook. Adrenaline pumped through her as she glowered down at the man. Her heart was thundering away and she saw the world in red. "You..." Her voice shook as she glared down at him. "I..will watch you die...slow...and painful, just like I had to watch my little sister die..." A blade rose high up before she let it land down onto his leg hard. "BASTARD!"

Jan gave a pained cry, his eyes shutting a little before he released a breath. _Damn...that angle was close to the boys.._His eyes opened again with a grimace before he smirked. "A vengeful little bitch aren't you? Hell that was what...how long ago? A year? Man, I hate bitches like you that hold grudges..."

"You took everything away from me."

"Tch, yeah, really you should thank me for giving you an excuse to get out of that shit hole...But hell, it was my kinda gig, specially with that hot mom you had...I mean, damn." He grinned as he saw the green in her eyes flash like an inferno before he shrugged. "But I suppose it's all over, and honestly, I doubt the boss man is gonna let you kill me, I didn't do what he wanted, so I'm sure he'll take that pleasure for himself.."

Frowning Ericka pulled her blade from Jan's leg before she gave a yelp, jumping back as a white flame seemed to engulf the vampire, though she still could see him. Her eyes flicked back up to the vampires face as he let his head fall back with a wild cackle.

"What the fuck did I tell you! But hey, it was a fun run while it lasted. Too bad I didn't get a chance to taste your fine ass." Jan's eyes were glowing as his body seemed to slowly fade. "See you in hell, bitch."

_No...no no no no no no no...fuckin **NO**!_ Ericka lunged forwards, her eyes wide before then narrowing. Jan didn't get to die by someone else's hand..She'd made it a vow to kill him herself. No one else but her! The girl's stomach felt as if it had dropped to the ground, her form launching itself forward, though Jan simply laughed again, the sound of it echoing before Ericka felt the dirt and grass under her body, a grunt passing her as she hit.

Eyes opening quickly she moved to at least sit up, her blades had dropped in the lunge, the weapons on either side of her a good foot away. Jan was gone though...his body...there was no trace of it...as if he...just...disappeared.

"No..." The word was quiet, like a whisper as it passed her lips, her hands balling into fists, fingers gripping the grass. She felt some of the green blades pulling free from the earth they nestled themselves in as her head bowed and her body trembled. "...NO!" Her eyes burned at the salty water that threatened to spill from them and fall down her cheeks. Shutting her eyes then she felt some of the tears escape, though as her head dropped limply, the droplets landed on the backs of her hands.

She'd always been told revenge would taste sweet and she'd been so close to tasting it for herself, but unfortunately, it seemed she wasn't allowed that privilege.

* * *

**_AN- Alright, as promised, another chapter. I'm trying to work on it piece by piece every night that I have time, and so far I've been meeting that said quota. Again, thanks to all who've given reviews, I really appreciate them, and I'll try my hardest to keep the ball rolling this time. _**


End file.
